Sakura in the Past
by Tsurara11
Summary: In order to save Konoha, Sakura had to give up her life. She is given another chance and all that is asked of her is that they make sure things do not end as they did before. Sakura must make sure that things that were major events in her time never occur and that people who caused major problems for Konoha never have the chance to. Follow Sakura in her new journey.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura in the Past

Hello, I am Tsurara11. I have adapted this from SasuLovesSaku4Ever and would like to dedicate it to them. For people who have read her version, do not be worried about this being shorter than hers. I have divided the chapters up into smaller chapters so that not so much information is loaded into the chapter.

Chapter One: A Life lost and regained

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I cursed in my mind sensing that Madara's army was getting closer and Sasuke was also nearby. It would take them less than two hours to enter the village. I teleported back to the Leaf Village's Anbu HQ and called a meeting for all Anbu. All the Anbu gathered on the roof, where I had called them.

"All of you listen. Madara's army has broken through and it will soon be time when they destroy our village. We will not be strong enough to hold them off. So we will destroy them with one whole attack. All Anbu are to evacuate the village of all civilians quickly and then leave as well. We cannot allow them to take Naruto, who is still unconscious. My team is to specifically bring Uzumaki Naruto out of the village and keep him safe," I said.

My team consisted of Neji, Tenten, and Shino.

"Dragon-taichou, what are you planning to do," Neji asked behind his mask.

I looked at him from behind my mask. I release a small sigh just thinking of the necessary events that must take place in order for these terrible events to come to an end.

"It's time we ended this. No one is to alert the elders of any movement. If they are outside, then knock them out and place them in their homes. They are the main targets of Uchiha Sasuke's revenge. I will be staying, to end it once and for all," I said in a serious tone.

"Taichou, Naruto will not agree to it." Tenten said.

"I would give one life to save thousands even if it was my life I was giving. At the rate of this war, no one will survive. We need to end it. He will not agree to it, but unfortunately, you can't always have what you want in life. Now, these are my final orders. Hawk, I am officially giving my position as Head Captain to you. Lead the Anbu Squads with pride, and protect the village as a true ninja. Do justice for us all," I told them as I hand Neji my sword.

"I will do my best for you Dragon-taichou," Neji vowed to me with a bow of his head.

"Hurry, everyone has to be out of the village in an hour. Dog, Eagle my final orders for the both of you is to make sure that Tsunade-sama gets out," I said looking at Kiba and Hinata.

Hinata and Kiba bowed and left the area as quickly as they could. I looked at the other squads and signaled for them to leave and do as I have ordered. I know they will follow this order even if all of their minds are telling them not abandon their leader. The Anbu squads left as soon as my hand signaled for them to be gone and I sighed. This was it; the end was finally almost here. I went to the Hokage's office and Tsunade was being pulled out by Kiba and Hinata. Tsunade was doing everything in her power to get away from them even if it meant hurting her own people who were only following my orders.

"Sakura! What's the meaning of your orders!" Tsunade yelled which made her face very red with anger.

"Tsunade-shishou, take care of Naruto; he is the future of our village and soon everything will rest on his shoulders to finish," I said in a calm and reassuring voice.

"You can't do this! I don't want it! We can beat them Sakura! As your Hokage I command you to stop this and let us fight them together," Tsunade yelled as Hinata and Kiba stop dragging her to look at me just in case I have more orders to give.

"We can't. This is the last chance we'll ever have. Kiba and Hinata go hurry!" I commanded in a strict tone of voice.

They nodded closing their eyes before using a teleportation jutsue to take the three of them to the safe spots outside of the village. I ran up to the top of the tower and waited. I stood there and watched the village burn. Less than an hour later, I sensed that all the ninja and civilians were out of the village and just in time to avoid detection.

Half an hour after all of the ninjas and civilians are out of the village, I sensed the enemies have neared the village. Soon all the enemies were in the village. I began to write a seal in my own blood mixed with my chakra. The seal once would create a barrier around the village. The barrier glowed a deep dark purple. Now no one could escape, not even Madara's dimensional jutsu would work. The barrier would just reverse the effects with major consequences for the user of the jutsu. The village continued to burn around us. I continued on making another seal, this seal once prepared would activate the bombs that were buried in the village causing the whole thing to crumble. It would only need a last swipe of blood and chakra, to destroy the whole village. The door opened leading up to the roof of the tower.

"Sakura," an old familiar voice said.

I pulled off my hood and mask and turned around to look at Sasuke with a sad smile. Madara was beside him. Both men had their Sharingun's activated. Both entered through the door and came to a stop ten feet away from me and twenty feet from the seal.

"Sasuke, Madara," I greeted cordially and with the smile still on my face.

"Where is Naruto? Tell me, and I shall spare you," Sasuke said darkly.

I smirked at him and shook my head softly as if saying no to a young child.

"He's long gone, and safe from harm. He is far out of your reach by now," I said allowing my smirk to spread wider.

Sasuke drew his blade from its holster on his back. I could tell that I was annoying him with my copying of his old style of talking.

"Sakura, just tell us. It's hopeless because I've already killed the elders," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"However it's strange no one was in the houses. I wonder where they have all hidden, "Madara commented.

"Hn? Those damn villagers. I'll kill every last one of them. They're probably hiding in the Hokage face shelters." Sasuke said.

Sasuke motioned for one of his grunts on the ground to go and see if anyone was hiding in the Hokage Faces. I smirked. No one was there. I had made sure that everyone would be gone except for the elders who would have to pay for what happened to the Uchiha Clan. When one of the men reported that back, Sasuke turned to look at me with a smidge of anger on his face.

"Tell me, where he is now Sakura. No more joking.

"Sorry. For all I know you could leave and Madara would kill me. You would kill me before you have a chance of getting that answer. Go ahead and kill me. Either way you will get the same results," I told him as I allowed my face to fall back into my usual straight and emotionless face.

Sasuke growled and charged at me. We fought, but I knew he would win. Sasuke may have had his Sharingun but I have my speed and strength. After about an hour of fighting, I allowed my body to start acting like it has begun to tire out. I gave him an opening knowing that now was the time to do it. Less than five seconds later, his arm pierced through my stomach with his Chidori. Madara only stood there and watched. I had made sure to keep an eye on him just in case, he decided to attack me while my back was turned to him. It would have worked for my plan as well but it worked out better this way. Sasuke threw me to the ground and I rolled across the roof to the right wall of the door way. I landed on my stomach. I coughed out blood. It was painful, and I was losing blood quickly. The seal was just in front of me within arm's reach.

"Tell me now, Sakura." Sasuke said.

I closed my eyes. I allowed Sasuke to approach me from behind.

"Sasuke... You will... never... be happy... like this... so... I'll... save... you..." I whispered wheezing, using the last of the chakra and energy to wipe some blood onto the seal as the last stroke and activate it.

Sasuke's eyes widened along with Madara's as the Hokage Face and then Tower blew up. Everything went tumbling down. My body was completely was numb... I couldn't feel anything anymore. I closed my eyes. This way, it would end, for good. Neither of them or their people would ever terrorize the people here ever again.

Everything swirled to a black darkness, but there was a sudden flash of light. There was a constant glow of light in front of me. A voice spoke.

"Hm. So you're the next new goddess of life but you aren't needed yet. Your string of life was not supposed to end. The current goddess of life is still in her prime." The glow got closer to me. "Hm. What should be done with you? Ah, the Kami believe that what you did was proper and they are giving you two more chances. You'll be given a new set of memories. Both times and all they ask is that you change the future of that world. This is your new chance. Do you have any questions? Don't ask about anything that isn't about your future in that world. You will know about everything in time." The voice said.

I blinked.

"How old will I be when I wake? Will I keep my memories?" I asked.

"You'll be the age of 15. You'll know everything when the memories flow into your mind. You will keep the memories of your old life of course and you'll keep the power you already have and learn to use but you'll have to adjust to the height and everything else. You'll look exactly the same every time you are reborn." The voice said.

I nodded. Then the light glowed brighter.

"I wish you luck. Be calm and be patient," the voice recommended.

Tsurara11: Well there we go the end of the first chapter.

Sakura: Did you make any changes to it?

Tsurara11: I made some small changes and have added a few things here and there to make it go with what I want to happen later in the story.

Itachi: So when do I make an appearance?

Tsurara11: Next time of course, but it is a young version of you that appears. The older you appears much later.

Itachi: Hn.

Tsurara11: Okay, that is one thing that I hate about you Uchiha, the hn. Arg, but it is better than hm.

Itachi: Hm.

Tsurara11:*glares at Itachi* Sakura if you please.

Sakura:*Smirks* Happily, I have a bit of revenge to get because he owes me. *Sakura chases after a magically younger Itachi. When she catches him she bops him on the head.

Tsurara11: Well I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I am right now just watching these two. *Laughs as Sakura hits Itachi a little harder for something he said.*


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter. I thank everyone who has added this to their alerts and favorites lists. As I have mentioned before this was previously written by SasuLovesSaku4Ever and I have adapted it from her. For those who have read her version, this story will mostly follow what she wrote, along the way I will add information which pertains to what I have planned for the story.**

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

I winced, closing my eyes and I felt memories flood into my mind. It was a weird feeling as if the memories were trying to force themselves into my head and in a sense they were. I was age 15, and my name, was Heiwana Sakura (Peaceful Cherry Blossom). I was currently in my office in Anbu HQ; I was doing paper work which was never ending even on an easy day like today. I was the prodigy of the village, the Leading Anbu Captain. Though I was only age 15, I was well respected for my power and skills as a leader. Although almost no one knows that I am only 15 because I have kept my identity hidden from others unless they are a member of my top squad or close friends. My skill in medical nin jutsu was rumored to rival Tsunade's and maybe even better than hers. I hadn't met Tsunade in person yet though.

I opened my eyes and yawned. The Fourth Hokage was still in power right now. I sighed. I felt a flicker of chakra. The Hokage was calling for me through the chakra connection that we share as Anbu leader and Hokage. I pulled on my dragon mask and cloak and I used my teleportation jutsu, appearing in his office.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" I asked.

He looked up. Minato has wrinkles of worry across his face and if my thinking is right this is about the time of…

"You're here. Good. The Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, has left the village to become a missing ninja. Your orders are to bring him back or kill him and bring him back if he resists. You are to leave immediately. Take whomever you like," the fourth Hokage, Minato, ordered.

I nodded while bowing at the waist and then teleported from the room and to my office. I grabbed my already packed bag and pulled it on. I left the HQ with my lieutenant, Arashi Mizuhi in charge of taking in mission reports and taking verbal mission reports for those who are too busy to give a written report. Arashi is a good second on the battle field but when it comes to paper work he can never figure out his information and mission demands, which is the reason why my third in command in charge of paper work.

I left the village, sensing for Orochimaru's sinister chakra. I smirked feeling it at the border of the Sound Region. I followed behind quickly and masked my chakra signature. I got to an area a little ahead of him and stopped. Orochimaru came into the same clearing as me and stopped near the edge of the clearing. I still had my mask and cloak on.

"You must be very fast to have caught up to me so quickly." Orochimaru hissed turning around as if to run from me.

I smirked and jumped forward before slamming him into a tree before leaping back. Orochimaru turned around to face me and spat out his blade of Kusanagi. His face was red in anger hopefully he will make a mistake but I doubt it. I smirked as I summoned my chakra sword. Not even the blade of Kusanagi could cut through chakra. Nothing could except for the special seals made by the Fuuma clan. We clashed and he hissed at me. I attacked him, harshly. Orochimaru swung his blade at me but I dodged under it and swung my blade at his chest landing a cut all the way down to the bone on him. We continued fighting for a few more minutes but it would not last much long because I tired of this and he was wounded badly. We both separated. I had blood on my cloak and I had healed my wounds easily. He was panting.

"Come back to the leaf village, or I will have no choice but to kill you." I said.

I sensed two chakras nearby, Tsunade and Jiraiya. They were in the trees watching. I choose to ignore them for a moment so that I could keep my focus on my target.

"No. In that village, I can't obtain the power I seek. I am not powerful enough. They hold me back." Orochimaru said. "You are. truly skilled to be able to hold your own against one of the three sannin." He said with panting breath from exhaustion of our fast pace fight.

"I'm not Head Anbu Captain for nothing. I don't wish to kill you. You are a ninja and comrade from the hidden leaf but you have betrayed the village by leaving without being forced to. The Hokage has given me orders to apprehend you and send you back to the village, if otherwise, kill you. I will be forced to kill you at this rate." I said.

"Hah! You are a child, but you are strong." Orochimaru said. "However, I will not bow down to the likes of that Hokage. I will not submit!" He roared.

I sighed. I had hoped that I might be able to stop Orochimaru early enough but it seems he is seriously twisted even now. There is only one way to ensure his autrocities of my time never occur here and that is to end his life once and for all.

"Very well, I will end it now." I said getting into position.

I disappeared and stabbed him in the gut. He coughed out blood and fell to his knees. Just then Tsunade and Jiraiya threw me back. My Chakra Sword was still in my hand. I still had not used my most special weapon. The weapon passed on to me by my father that was most likely the deadliest dagger in the world, the Poisonous Chakra Dagger.

"Please stop this! Don't kill him! He's our teammate!" Tsunade said blocking me from Orochimaru. Jiraiya stood beside her.

"The Hokage has given orders to me to bring him back or kill him. He will not come back. He knows our weakness and has already betrayed the laws of the village in many ways. He holds a grudge against our village for not making him Kage and will always be a threat to the village, so I must act upon orders and kill him." I said in an emotionless tone of voice.

I hated having to do that to them but if I acted any other way it would mean the end of my life for such weakness with my mask on. I knew of their older selves. This is going to be hard because I know their older style of fighting should they decide to fight me for their now x-teammate.

"We can convince him!" Jiraiya said.

"Too late." Orochimaru hissed, turning to mud.

Jiraiya cursed loudly and very explicitly well at least I know now where Naruto got some of his words from. Tsunade's eyes widened, in shock and worry. I whipped the blood off of my blade and sheathed it while sighing and trying to think of a way to salvage the mission. Nope, no way to salvage it now, he has just crossed the border with Sound.

"Your bond with your teammate will be your downfall; it will get you killed. Convincing him to come back is impossible. You can see that the darkness has completely devoured his entire being through his eyes. He is consumed by his lust for power," I said in as soothing a tone as I can allow right now.

"How could you have been able to wound him so badly?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"I'm the Head Anbu Captain. Nice to meet you, Tsunade-hime. Rumor goes that my medical nin jutsu skill rivals yours, though I don't feel like making a competition out of it. Your teammate has left the village which has caused me to have failed my mission. I will take full responsibility and explain the situation to the Hokage." I said as I prepared to leave.

"We should go after him." Jiraiya said which made me pause.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said hopelessly and almost sighed.

"If you go after him, it will be only at a disadvantage. He is planning on doing something and we know our land better than foreign lands. You will get lost and you won't be able to track him. The best thing that I would suggest is to compose yourself and control your emotions, Jiraiya-sama," I said before he interrupted me.

"I am in control of my emotions and I will do as I damn well please," he growled at me.

"No you are not in control of your emotions or you would be calm right now," I told him.

"Oh you mean like you. You mean, I should be completely emotionless," he hissed almost exactly like his x-teammate did.  
"Jiraiya," Tsunade gasped in surprise at his audacity. "I am sorry Anbu-san. My teammate has very poor manners and is in shock currently."

"I understand completely. Now, I advise you to return to the village," I said.

"I understand. We will head back to the village." Tsunade said with a slight smile at me.

I blinked at her. She had sad eyes, but she stood proudly. I thought she would have fought me to force her to return back to the village which will soon be in turmoil from the loss of a Sannin. I nodded in thanks for her cooperation.

"Tsunade-" Jiraiya protested.

Tsunade whacked him on the back of the head as if trying to whack some sense into him.

_Hopefully it works better now than it did in my time. _I thought with an internal sigh.

"She's right. She might be a kid, but she's Head Anbu Captain. And being able to wound Orochimaru so badly who is stronger than you, without being injured, you should know that she is not someone we should disobey!" Tsunade said.

Jiraiya nodded. I went back to the leaf Village. Tsunade and Jiraiya traveled at a much slower pace than me so I arrived at least three hours sooner than they did. Once I passed through the gates, I teleported and appeared in front of the Hokage.

"The mission was a failure. There was an … interference but I have no excuse." I said.

The Fourth Hokage, Minato, sighed. He rubbed his hand across his face in exasperation and shook his head as if he knew this might happen.

"I do not blame you. The Third Hokage taught his team to be close to each other and work as a team, unlike how I taught my team. You're dismissed. I want a report by tomorrow morning. Be ready for anything," The Hokage said.

I bowed and left the Hokage's office and went back to my office. I took back command and went training. I had many skills no one knew of, and that was why I was the most powerful Anbu in history. I teach some of the jutsu to some Anbu but they usually have to earn it. After a few hours, I went back to my office and toweled myself off. I looked over at the huge stacks of paper and decided right now would be the perfect time to take a night and morning break from paper work. I practically lived in my office because of all the paperwork. I thought I might as well visit some old family friends that I have not went and seen in a while.

I sighed. Uchiha Mikoto had been a close friend of my mother and I had helped with the pregnancy of Itachi. Uchiha Fugaku had deemed me very trust worthy and good company. He seemed to be stern to many people and strict, but when alone with his wife, he would let his guard down. He knew I was Anbu Head Captain and was one of the few people outside of Anbu who knew about my true identity. Uchiha Mikoto, Uzumaki Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina also knew me.

I cleaned up my cloak and mask. I made sure the stench of blood was completely gone before I went to the Uchiha residence. The guards welcomed me. I knocked on the door of the Uchiha Head Mansion and Fugaku opened the door. He smirked at me.

"It's been a while since I've seen you. Come on in." He said.

I smiled and bowed slightly. When he questioned me long ago on how one with emotions could take hold of such a position, I had told him, ninja were ninja, but they were also the person themselves and all people were equal and should live normally. I said right then, I wasn't a ninja at the time, but when I was on a mission, I was a ninja, when I was on duty, I was a ninja. But I was always alert and ready to go on duty at any time. Itachi should have been about age 6 or 7 right now. I hadn't visited too often, so he would not recognize me.

I walked into the kitchen and Mikoto was helping Itachi with his homework at the table when she looked up.

"Sakura! I haven't seen you in a long time! How have you been?" She said happily getting up and hugging me with a smile.

I smiled softly finally allowing my emotionless mask fall away with friends so near me.

"It hasn't been that long Mikoto-san. I've been doing well. However, one mission had a bit of interference which caused a failure," I said.

"Hm? What was it about?" Fugaku asked.

"Orochimaru has left the village. I was ordered to bring him back or kill him if he resisted. I was about to kill him, but his team stopped me. He substituted himself and ran," I said sighing.

"Hm. I heard he was researching and using forbidden jutsu," Fugaku said.

I nodded in confirmation of his statement. Mikoto gasped and Fugaku just shook his head in disbelief.

"He had been researching and experimenting on people's lives. The Third Hokage had hesitated in killing him, as a mentor. He will only continue to experiment and research and use forbidden jutsu. From the reports, I know that he seeks immortality, at least from the clues of all the research he's done." I said sitting.

Mikoto poured me some tea and I smiled in gratefulness.

"May I know your name?" Itachi asked politely.

I laughed lightly at his quiet and polite question.

"Looks like you've grown up. I haven't seen you in a while." I said.

Itachi blinked in confusion. Mikoto and Fugaku laughed in unison.

"This is Sakura, Itachi-chan. She's a high level ninja. You're both prodigies. Sakura helped take care of you when you were born and helped me a lot. Her mom was my friend. You were too young to remember her now but she often took care of you as a child and an infant." Mikoto said with a smile.

Itachi blinked in surprise.

"He's quite polite. He truly is a great boy." I said smiling.

Mikoto laughed lightly. Fugaku nodded with a proud look on his face at my praise of his son. To Fugaku it is great to hear such praise from me since I am a high up ninja and the both of us have gone on long missions together.

"So how old are you and what year are you at the academy Itachi?" I asked curiously.

"7. This is my last year at the academy." Itachi said.

Fugaku nodded in approval.

"Why haven't you come around in a few years?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"Paper work is a hack. Not only that. The Hokage constantly sent me on missions to lead the Teams and I constantly have to watch over exams and stay by the Hokage's side. Also, since the Fourth has had proper training, but he hasn't had experience dealing with the tests and all, he needed help. I had to arrange the guarding duty and patterns as well as look-out areas and lock down situations. Then the treaty had happened not too long after he became Hokage, so I had to deal with that too... it's been a hassle. I haven't had much time to relax. I still have some paperwork to do..." I said. Fugaku nodded in understanding.

"I can definitely agree with you there on the paperwork." He said.

"Well, you should come by more often and relax so we can talk like this. Why not hand down some of your paper work" Mikoto said smiling.

I nodded shortly before I said, "I will try to hand some to my third but he is already busy. Hopefully, I should be able to find some time to spend with you all."

"Yes. It's been too long," Fugaku nodded in agreement.

"I'll try." I said smiling.

I talked with Mikoto and Fugaku and then watched over Itachi doing his work while Fugaku left to the Uchiha Police Forces building while Mikoto went to do some house work. After watching over Itachi, he and I talked for a while.

"What rank are you, Sakura-san?" He asked in a polite tone.

"Just Sakura is fine for now, Itachi. Not many people know my rank, so keep it a secret ok? It's supposed to be kept secret." I asked. Itachi nodded. "Well. I'm Head Anbu Captain. I'm 15 right now, and I've been Anbu Captain for 5 years." I said.

Itachi blinked in shock.

"When did you become a ninja then?" He asked.

"Uh, Probably when I was 6? That was a little before the war was officially declared," I said sadly as some of my memories of family lost to war in both this life and my past life and I sighed.

I looked at Itachi. "Itachi, what's your dream?" I asked.

"Dream?" He asked blinking at me slowly.

"Yes. What do you wish for the most in this world? What does your heart yearn for?" I asked patiently.

"My heart...?" He asked.

I nodded. He looked down.

"I... wish for peace. I want this world to be truly at peace. No more war," Itachi said with a sad tone of voice.

I looked at him straight in the eyes and he stared back with an unwavering stare. I smiled.

"Good. You know yourself pretty well then. You will become strong. I can tell. You will become one of the strongest shinobi this world has seen." I said patting his head.

He blinked in surprise. I got up and sighed.

"Now, I wish you luck on your graduation. Study hard and you're sure to do well." I said.

He nodded. I bid goodbye to Mikoto and let her know I'd come by and visit some other time. I left the Uchiha district.

I had met Tsunade and Jiraiya many times around the village. We had time to talk about things. Tsunade and Jiraiya had regretted their decision to try and go after Orochimaru and bring him back to his senses, but I had told them to forget it. They brought news about Orochimaru's army. He wanted revenge against the village. Tsunade and I both talked about girl stuff and both loved to punch Jiraiya when he got sick minded. We got closer every time we talked.

**Tsurara11: Well there you are the end of the second chapter. Microsoft word count it is 7 pages long.**

**Sakura: Any major changes to it? **

**Tsurara11: For past readers you might notice, I added a bit more of Jiraiya's bad moods to it. I have added more details to certain areas but nothing completely major.**

**Itachi: Why am I still a child? *growls***

**Tsurara11: Well by my count there is only one more child version of you chapter left but if you want I can make it more. *Smirks evilly***

**Itachi: No, no I am good thank you.**

**Sakura: *High fives authoress* Finally someone who can make him back down and cringe.**

**Tsurara11: Why, thank you Sakura. Well that is all for this chapter. If I can get it all done tonight I might update the final section of SasuLovesSaku4Ever's first chapter. Please comment and thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Teammates

**Hello and welcome to the third chapter. I am thankful for the comments, story alerts, and favorites. **

Chapter 3: Teammates

After those events, my life as Heiwana Sakura continued like the normal memories. Itachi had become a team with Hyuuga Namida and Uchiha Shisui, his cousin. His sensei was Takame Arashi, one of the former Anbu. I had come over to visit Itachi and his parents often since my first visit after the escape of Orochimaru who is still out on the loose.

Itachi had become like a sibling to me. We loved to talk about what the future would be like when everyone was at peace. I would sometimes watch Itachi train and give him some advice after he trained with Fugaku as well. I had just finished up most of the paper work that was sitting on my desk and decided to go for a visit to the Uchiha Head Family. In a little under five minutes, I was standing my civilian walking clothes at their door. I knocked lightly on the door. Mikoto opened the door and greeted me happily.

"Sakura! Come on in! Itachi brought his teammates over!" Mikoto said.

I walked into the kitchen to see Fugaku, Itachi's sensei, Itachi, and his teammates at the table. Itachi's sensei, Takame Arashi, looked a little shocked to see me. I smirked slightly at him. I had recommended the man to Mikato-sama for Itachi and his squad. The man was a past Anbu who had earned my ire for his disobeying of orders and therefore was demoted to Jonin. Arashi had many skills which would hlp the squad survive in very difficult situations.

Itachi's eyes widened and he got up and hugged me as he happily said, "Sakura!"

"Hey, Itachi," I said laughing lightly.

Fugaku seemed to be slightly disapproved of that. I looked over at Fugaku and frowned at him. Fukagku immediately calmed down knowing that face. It was my drop it or face the consequences look. Fugaku had seen this face many times when we were on missions because he was reckless a few years back. He was very confidant back then and let it get to his head. I made me sad to think that he might die one day because he was over confidant

"Are you going stay for a while?" Itachi asked looking up at me.

I noticed Takame Arashi seemed a little surprised. Uchiha Shisui as well. I just shock my head at them.

"Yes," I said smiling lightly.

He smiled slightly and I sat down. I talked with Fugaku and Mikoto and then introduced myself to Shisui, Namida, and Arashi. The gennin went to do some training and Arashi asked why I was over at the Uchiha district. It was a place where I could be a normal person, and talk normally and familiarly with everyone without being overly respected. It felt great to just be able to sit back and relax with no worries instead of being at a desk working over more paper work than the Hokage.

Neither Sasuke, Naruto, nor my younger body had been born yet. The nine tailed fox hadn't attacked yet, either. I knew that those events would still come to pass but maybe I can make things better for everyone. It would be hard but I knew I could make things much better for the people of this place and change the future that occurred in my original life.

After that day, I came over and got pretty close to Uchiha Shisui as well. Itachi had told him a lot about me, but not my ranking or anything of course. Itachi got a little jealous, when Shisui had my attention and it was quite obvious in everyone's eyes. Itachi hid his emotions well, but it was really obvious because he hid it. At the age of 10, Itachi graduated to become a chunnin. Shisui had also become a chunnin as well.

The Uchiha Head Family had decided to ask the Hokage to get Itachi a one on one sensei who would teach Itachi alone. I had been outside of the office at the time.

"Hokage-sama, I wish for Itachi to get a personal teacher that will teach him alone." Fugaku said earnestly.

"Fugaku, I understand you want your son to grow in his power to be able to lead your clan, but I think its best that he remains in that team." The fourth Hokage said trying to talk him down from his plans.

"Itachi is better off being trained one on one." Fugaku said.

The argument continued with no end in sight. I knew Itachi was getting a little stiff and didn't want to be part of it. His chakra was flickering with annoyance. Mikoto was also arguing on Fugaku's side as well. I decided to interrupt. I opened the door.

"Hokage-sama, I believe it's a good thing I came by. I'll take Itachi under my wing and train him." I said.

My mask was off and my cloak was off as well meaning I was acting as a Jonin for the afternoon and not as the head Anbu captain. Fugaku and Mikoto looked surprised. Itachi blinked in surprise too. Minato looked at me straight in the eye. I nodded to him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Very well. Itachi will be trained by only Sakura. That's all. I'm not going to give him permission to be trained by anyone else." He said.

Itachi looked relieved that it was finally over. The Uchiha family left the office. Itachi closed the door behind him and the Hokage sighed.

"You were listening?" He asked.

"Since the beginning. Itachi's a lot different than all the other children at the academy and the other clan children too. He has been different since he saw war in the village." I answered with a calm tone.

"He's still a child. I feel bad for him. His father is pushing him to be the perfect shinobi." Minato commented with a sad look on his face.

"I too was young. You know that. I'll train him to be a great shinobi and be what his father wants him to be. You have my word that he will be one of the best, and he will also be one of your most trusted and closest shinobi. He will still have a life of his own. He's no puppet just like I did not allow myself to become a puppet of my family," I said with a small smile at my accomplishments.

Minato smiled and nodded his head at my plans.

"I know can count on you to do that. You too are my most trusted and closest shinobi warrior. Make sure he doesn't ever lose sight of himself and search for power like Orochimaru. It was what happened with the Sannin's team after all. You'll also be doing missions with Itachi as well, so notify him about it as well," he ordered.

I nodded and bowed. I left the room and greeted the Uchiha head family that was waiting outside of the Hokage's office.

"Thank you for doing that, Sakura." Fugaku said with true gratitude.

"Listen here, Fugaku. I will take over all aspects of your sons training. You are to do no training of him at all. I know what it takes to run a Ninja Clan so I can teach him. There is no need for you to push him so young. I will teach him at a pace that I believe is right for him. Am I understood," I demanded with a glare at Fugaku.

I watched as Fugaku gulped. He had only ever heard that tone once. The one time I used that tone was when I demanded that all my orders be followed when I had a bunch of ninja clan ninja trying to do what they wanted on a mission just because they were older than me and though that therefore they were smarter than me. Oh, how they learned that lesson quick. Every single one of them obeyed all of my orders for the rest of the mission and every single mission that they went on with me again.

"Yes, ma'am," Fugaku murmured softly.

I nodded with a smile. Good he still remembers what that tone means. I turned to Itachi.

"Sakura..." Itachi started.

I grinned and patted his head, ruffling his hair slightly.

"It's Sakura-sensei now, right?" I asked.

Itachi smirked and said, "Hai."

"Good. Tommorow, be up by 7:00 and meet me at the top of the Hokage Mountain. From now on, you'll be training with me alone. You should take some time today to let your teammates know and your sensei as well. Get some rest as well. It might be your first day of training, but I won't go easy. You'll be training all day. We'll also be doing missions together from then on as well." I told him.

"Hai!" He said excitedly.

I smiled and nodded.

"Good," I said.

I bid goodbye to the family and left. The next day, I woke up at 4, the usual time I woke up. I teleported and started working on some paper work. I got the entire mission requests for the day assigned and started on upcoming Chunin exams exam papers. At six I warmed up doing laps around the village. At around 6:45, I went up to the Hokage Mountain, climbing up with a single hand. I got to the top by 6:55 and meditated until Itachi arrived, just on time. I opened my eyes and nodded with approval.

"Good, you're on time. Every second counts as a shinobi. Never come late; it could mean the difference between life and death. Remember everything that I teach you Itachi. You will need it as a ninja." I said standing up.

Itachi nodded. We started with his training. I spared with him. He was still a bit far from his true power, but it wasn't impossible for him to achieve. Fugaku had allowed me to know of their clan history. I had gone to their secret underground shrine and found that Madara had not shared the secret of the Mangekyou with the rest of his clan. During our training, I found that Itachi's weakness lay within genjutsu, interesting how he was weak against genjutsu, but he had become the ultimate genjutsu user in my old life.

I started training him to dispel genjutsu and notice when he was in a genjutsu. He got used to it quickly, adapting his senses and started to figure things out. His chakra flow and sensing skills got better and he improved quite a bit in the genjutsu area. After training for a couple of hours, I decided it was time to eat. I told him I'd race him back to the top of the Hokage's mountain. I got back by teleporting and set up lunch for him and me to eat. He got back and he looked surprised.

"You're finally here. Come in and dig in," I said holding up some sweet pastry and dango for him to eat.

He blinked and smirked before sitting down and eating with me. We both ate and relaxed.

"Itachi, since we'll be going on missions together, you would do well to know my techniques however, there are too many techniques I have, so I will tell you the basics." I said and Itachi looked up. "I am a medical ninja, and medical ninjutsu can be used to both save people, and kill people. If used for different reasons. My hands can both save lives and destroy them."

"What weapons do you use," he asked me.

"I use double blades, which is a skill I have not shown to many unless I feel it's a harsh battle which I will need my full skill in attacking. I am also known for my chakra blades which are unbreakable unless you use a Fuuma seal. I also have a special weapon right here." I said pulling out my most dangerous weapon from my bag, the Poisonous Chakra Dagger "This here is the most dangerous weapon I have on me, and if anyone else tries to wield it, it will shock them."

"Then how can you wield it," he asked curiously while turning his head to the side lightly confused.

"I inherited this from my father who passed away long ago. It's been given the name of 'the Amiti' but it's also known as 'The Poisonous Chakra Dagger'. It turns the wielders chakra into a poison which can only be neutralized with the single antidote of the wielders blood. If a single drop of blood is consumed, it will neutralize the poison in seconds. The poison is slow but it is extremely painful," I answered truthfully.

"It can be used as an instrument of torture too?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. I hated using the blade for that type of work but sometimes it was necessary. I had used it on very few criminals in my time but all of them were enemies who had information that I needed and the enemy had not fallen through other ways of torture. It was usually a last resort. Most people always told information when I used my medical skills on them.

"Yes. It's very useful in all situations. The extreme pain will cause the body to become almost completely paralyzed and the person will be unable to move or resist. Without an antidote the poison will slowly melt a person from the inside out making it a very slow and painful death," I continued.

He looked shocked at the blade. There was a glowing emerald green gem in the center of the guard and the blade.

"This glowing gem here, contains my chakra, and turns it into the poison. Its color changes depending on the wielder's color of chakra, and the type of chakra they push in. My natural chakra's color is actually pink. The blade contained my medical ninjutsu chakra, and so it turned green," I explained.

"So elemental chakras, will work as well?" Itachi asked.

I nodded and smiled at him picking up the idea so quickly.

"Elemental chakras will change the color as well of course. For example, if I use fire chakra," I said.

I pushed fire chakra into the blade. The blade started to glow a hot red, and steam appeared around it. The gem turned a fiery red.

"It will turn red." I said.

He looked amazed.

"The blade will give an effect as well if I cut someone. When I use my medical chakra, the cut heals immediately for the victim, so the poison can be used for torture and so the poison doesn't flow out with the blood. When I use fire chakra, the victim will be burned in the area I cut, giving more pain to the victim." I said pushing my medical chakra into it.

"Wow... that's really interesting. Who were your parents anyways?" Itachi asked.

I looked at him and looked up at the sky. I sighed as tears nearly came into my eyes. Even after all of these years it is hard to think of them and their deaths. Both of them died in the last ninja war protecting the village and healing the hurt. I paused for a few seconds and thought of a way to tell him about my parents without breaking down.

"My father was a ninja, from a shinobi clan. My mother was a civilian medic but she was a close friend of your mother. Both of them died in the war, when I was still in the academy," I said.

"Oh. Sorry," Itachi whispered in a sad tone.

I could tell by the look on his face that he was sorry that he asked the question. I knew he would ask sooner or later and I was glad I could tell him so early in his training with me.

"It's ok. People die for others to live on. It's just the way things are. We all sort of live to die in a way because when you're alive, there's a chance you'll die. We fight to keep the peace to lessen that chance. That's why I'm training you, because I see that kind of determination and dream in you. Never lose sight of that," I said turning to Itachi.

Itachi nodded. I smiled and patted his head. I sighed almost unnoticeably before motioning for him to follow me.

"Come on. Let's get back to training. You still have much to learn." I said.

We continued to train. Itachi and I were sent out on a couple of C –rank escort missions before we got some B-rank missions to collect information.

Itachi learned of my father's clan power, which I had inherited. It was to be able to cause physical harm to the body of the victim within the genjutsu by using the genjutsu. It was like whatever happened in the genjutsu happened in real life... but they were made by invisible weapons. The victim in the genjutsu could only break out of it himself and pain wouldn't dispel the genjutsu either. I was able to cast genjutsu by pointing a single finger. It was a jutsu I also taught him, called the 'ephemeral'. The jutsu he had used on Naruto in my past life. I had learned to do the same after training for some time. I had also learned that I could combine the elements of lightning and fire chakra to make red lightning. Running it down my blade, I was able to burn enemies, as well as paralyze the areas I cut into.

I slowly taught him to be able to run his clan should something have happened to his father and he had yet to learn all he needed but he had much time to learn. Itachi learned fast how to hide his emotions better but I could always tell what he was feeling because I was the one that taught him. Many people believed it wrong to hide emotions but unless you hide them when you are a person of power people who want you dead will use them against you. They will see it as weakness and use it as justification for bringing you down and out of the power spot they want.

On the day of Itachi's birthday, his father asked me if Itachi seemed to be ready for the jounnin exams. I said yes but I would only sign him up if it was what he truly wanted. Being the clan heir and pride made him a target, and a very well-known target. As a jounnin, he would be sent out on more dangerous missions, therefore, leading him into more enemies and more danger. Fugaku agreed and decided to let Itachi decide on his own.

Itachi seemed very grateful to me for that, because I knew his father had forced him to do many things as a child. He was finally able to make his own decision without influence. He decided that he would become a jounnin, after hearing that Shisui was going to be signed up for the tests as well, so I helped him with what he wanted. He had been happy to be able to talk with Shisui normally again, and relax. He spared with Shisui and was par on par with him. Itachi had only been going easy. He hadn't revealed anything other than his own speed improving, along with his taijutsu and chakra control skills. He had been promoted by the Hokage to become a jounnin after passing the tests with flying colors along with Shisui. I congratulated him and treated him out to some dango with Shisui.

I let him relax for a whole week, and I convinced Fugaku that he deserved it after training all day and for the past year. Fugaku agreed and Mikoto had sided with me as well. I watched over him while he was in the village. He had been extremely tense after he had become a jounnin, and seemed to be prepared for more intensive training, knowing that it was coming. I decided it had been time for him to take a break.

After that week, Itachi and I started training again. Itachi and I had both grown close through the times of training and when we talked after training. He had also grown to look more good looking, and was the perfect ninja, which everyone admired as a young prodigy. I had shadow clones working on my piles of paper work so they didn't stack up when I was training with Itachi. We were a good team when we battled together against enemy ninja which happened often missions have picked up in the past year.

My office was filled with information about my jutsu and everything about the different jutsu I knew how to use. Everything was written in scrolls to be read and learned by others. I had heard that Orochimaru had been building an army of ninja to attack the leaf and I was prepared to give my position to Itachi when it finally came. He would become strong. He would be the protector of the Leaf Village, and he would be the one to stop the elders. I had taught him to be strong in both the physical body and defiant in the mind, to be strong with his words and be able to convince them with a forceful voice. He would be able to defy the elders of the Uchiha clan, who had part of his father under their control. I knew he would become the best clan leader yet.

Then, Itachi's 12th birthday finally came. After his birthday party, I spared with him all out. He had finally become strong enough to hold his own against me though he was caught off guard a few times and I managed to injure him. After sparing, I quickly healed him up, and pulled him up from a sitting position. He stood and blinked at me. I gave him the same necklace he wore around his neck when he was older. It hadn't actually been my decision, but it was as if something just called to me and told me to get that necklace for him. I had made a special chakra seal on it, which would allow him to continue to fight even when he ran out of energy. If his spirit and will was still pure, it would give him strength.

"This necklace will give you strength. Keep it with you. I've also signed you up for the Anbu test if you pass, you'll become my lieutenant in my squad. Shisui is also signed up. I wish you and him good luck," I said turning away to walk away.

I was now 20, and he was age 12.

"Sakura-sensei," He said grabbing my hand.

I blinked and looked at him. He looked strange.

_Wait, was that a blush on his cheeks! No way, that was impossible_ I thought but somehow, I wasn't really surprised.

His grip tightened on my hand. I kneeled down and took his hand off of mine. I brushed his hair out of his face. I noticed he was wincing slightly in pain. He seemed like he was about to cough...

"Itachi. Are you ok?" I asked.

He coughed and covered his mouth. Blood dripped out of his mouth. My eyes widened, his illness. It was still there. It had started affecting him. If I let it progress it would kill him in the future, I put my hand on his chest and gathered my medical chakra.

"Calm down Itachi. I'll help you." I said softly.

I ran my medical chakra through his body and found that it was his lungs that had started everything. He had let it continue without seeing a doctor, and the disease had caused Acidosis. Right now it was just his lungs so I could easily heal it. I quickly healed it.

"Itachi," I said trying to catch his attention..

He blinked at me.

"I'm going to make you some medicine. You have a lung disease, but that's easily cured. If you don't listen to me and take the medication, you could end up killing yourself before long. When did this start?" I demanded.

He closed his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you. It started a little after the jounnin exam. I was only coughing, so I didn't think it was anything bad, and I thought it would go away," Itachi replied breathing harshly.

I frowned. Why had I not noticed this earlier. I could have saved him some pain and suffering? Why did he not tell me? Of course he did not tell me, he did not want to worry me with his pain. Damn him.

"Well, you should be glad I found out and you should have told me sooner. Now let's get you back home. I'll make some medicine this week and give it to you before the Anbu exams." I told him in a commanding voice.

Itachi nodded. I brought Itachi home and informed his mother about his condition, telling her to not let his father know, so that his father wouldn't be angered about it. Mikoto agreed with me. After that, I let the mansion and went to collect the herbs.

I made him the medicine so that he could take it once a week. It would fight off the disease in his lungs, and stop the Acidosis from being able to progress and his body would be able to flush out the excess acid in his body. I gave it to him after a week giving him careful instructions to take them once a week and make sure that he ate a good balanced diet. It was mid-autumn when I had noticed Mikoto's chakra behaviour had been strange. I figured out she was pregnant and told her the news. She had been extremely happy and Itachi had told me the news a day later. When the time of the Anbu exams finally came, I was watching over the last test. All Anbu forces came with me to greet the new young Anbu in the Anbu HQ and give them their final test. Itachi, Shisui and a single other ninja had made it past the first and second test.

"Well done. You three ninja have made it past the second test. Now, your third and final test. It will be tomorrow. You could choose to quit right now because your third test, is the worst of all," I said pausing for a moment queuing one of the Anbu to say his line.

"Why not just tell them their chances, Taisho," said an Anbu in a snake mask.

" Very well, here you go. There is a sixty-five percent chance that you will die, a fifteen percent chance you'll survive but you'll be scarred for life and maybe driven insane, a ten percent chance you'll survive with bad injuries, an eight percent chance you'll survive with some injuries, and a two percent chance you'll be unscathed and perfectly fine. As I said you could choose to quit and have another chance at it next time, where you'll be able to train and hone your skills and try again, or you could take the test now." I said.

The third ninja was shaking. He will never be able to make it to Anbu; he does not have the courage to survive long and would most likely break orders very quickly.

"I quit! I'm out of it! No more!" The third ninja said.

The other ninja brought him out of the room. Itachi and Shisui stood calm and unmoving. I smirked glad that I had chosen the right ninja to support.

"Very well. Both of you go home and rest. Come back tomorrow morning at 7:00 sharp. I'll be waiting here for the two of you. Dismissed." I said.

Shisui and Itachi nodded and left the HQ. I smirked.

"You think they'll come back, Taichou?" Kakashi, who had become an Anbu a year ago, asked me.

He had gone through the same test. My method of the third test was confusing to many Anbu, but they understood after a while. It was to test your mental strength, to take things seriously and to fight without fear, knowing that you could always die but it would be for your village. Those percentages were the percentages for all the high ranking missions that new Anbu took. I smirked.

"I know them too well. They'll be here, seven sharp tomorrow, for sure," I said.

"What team will they be going into?" Another Anbu, Hino Takarai asked.

"Both of them are going to be part of my squad. Itachi is going to be my lieutenant. Shisui will be 2nd seat officer," I replied.

"Hm. You are confident they're fit for those positions. That means Uchiha Itachi will be taking command when you're not around." Kakashi commented with his hand under his chin thinking.

"Yes. He s like me when I was younger. Young, but powerful. Kakashi, you should lead him in the right direction. I heard that Orochimaru's forces will be coming for us soon though I'm not sure when, I'm sure it will be sometime in the coming year. Everyone is to be on their highest attention when patrolling the area. You are to report to HQ immediately if you feel any huge amounts of chakras. All scouts are to be on the lookout and everyone is to be prepared to head out at any time.

"Hai!" All the Anbu chorused and saluted me.

I nodded dismissing them. They all left silently. I went back to my office. The next day, everything had been prepared for Itachi and Shisui. They walked into the room and I was standing in the center of the room with two tables in front of me. There was a mask and cloak on each table and a couple of papers. They blinked.

"Congratulations. As of today, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui, you are both promoted to Anbu ranking." I said.

"Wait, what about the 3rd test?" Shisui asked.

"You're doing it right now." I said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"The 3rd test, is to be Anbu, and to be ready to receive a mission as an inexperienced Anbu ninja. Every mission has to be done with caution, or your death will come upon you. Those percentages I gave you were the percentages of you surviving your first month of Anbu missions. Not many new Anbu survive, because of their egos and their stupidity. They don't follow their captain's orders which pretty much leads them to their deaths." I said.

I turned to the boy of them.

"Uchiha Itachi, I hereby name you Lieutenant of my squad. Uchiha Shisui, I hereby name you 2nd seat officer of my squad. This means you have more authority than other officers in other squads who are the same rank or lower than your rank because you are in the 1st squad. Fight with the bravery and strength of any Anbu warrior, and fight for your village to protect those precious to you. This is what it means to be true Anbu. Follow the instructions on those papers, and go and get your Anbu tattoos. Keep your masks and find your offices in the HQ. Always be ready to move out at a second after being commanded to move out. That's all I have to say." I order.

"Sakura-sensei," Itachi said surprised.

"It's Taichou, now, Itachi. You'll be in command when I'm not around the HQ. Got it?" I said putting a hand on his head and smiling at him.

He nodded.

"Shisui, you'll be third in command, meaning if Itachi and I are both gone, you're the one assuming command." I said.

Shisui nodded hiding an excited grin on his face, but I knew in his mind, he was jumping and dancing happily.

"Well done. Now go ahead and announce the news to your family if you want. Make sure you read those papers properly and memorize every single detail. When you're done, doing everything you need to do, burn them and destroy all evidence, permanently. You're dismissed." I said.

They nodded and left with smirks on their faces. I smiled. Finally, Itachi was as strong as before, if not, stronger. I knew the future would hold a lot of changes, due to that fact that Sasuke, Naruto and I still hadn't been born yet.

I closed my eyes. Itachi, I knew he had developed feelings for me. What would happen when I died and was reborn? I guess I would find out, when I did die. If anyone ever knew, boy, I'd be in for it. Madara would probably find out.

**Sakura: Okay what is the stats on this chapter.**

**Tsurara11: Well I added a bit more of a Fugaku and Sakura back ground. I also added some details about Amiti. Again no major changes. Well when I first started writing this chapter, it was seven pages long but now it is a little over eleven.**

**Itachi: Am I older yet.**

**Sakura:*glaring* NO!**

**Itachi: Arg, I thought you said one more chapter.**

**Tsurara11: Has it been one chapter yet. No it has not. Now it will be a few more chapters. *Itachi falls over because Sakura snuck up behind him and hit him on the head.* Really Sakura.**

**Sakura: What, he was going to whine at you.**

**Tsurara11: *shaking head* Lord help me now. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter(beginning of SasuLovesSaku4Ever's Chapter 2) I should be up soon. Please comment and thank you for reading and until next time bye. I would really like to know what you all think so please let me know. Now really bye until later.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Start to

**Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter. This one will be shorter than usual but if I try the whole chapter together it will be much to long for my liking. **

**To 'time.i: Thank you for the comment. As for the timeline mess up, it was done on purpose at least left that way on purpose by me. SasuLovesSaku4Ever had it that way and I decided to leave it that way because it makes more sense for the story line I have in mind.**

Chapter Four: A Start to …

After that, Itachi and Shisui went on missions sometimes coming back half dead, other times coming back completely fine. They were a good pair of ninja. Their skills and abilities to analyze thing kept them alive when many others would have failed or died. I checked up on Itachi's disease, and it had gone away completely. Only a slight trace of it was left. I gave him some more medication just in case it could come back, telling him to take it weekly until there wasn't any more, and telling him to come to me for a check-up when he ran out.

Then we were sent out on a mission. The criminals in the high class prison had escaped and were getting out of control. Itachi and I were ordered to go bring things back into place and order. If the prisoners who escaped resisted, they were to be killed. I flew through the trees with my mask and cloak on and Itachi was beside me.

"Itachi, make sure you're on guard. We're in the prison grounds now." I said closing my eyes and sensing for the prisoners chakra.

I directed Itachi towards the groups of prisoners who were surrounded by the ninja who had been guarding the prison. We helped bring most of them back and once everyone was gathered, we checked all the prison cells. They were all in and Itachi and I decided to stay the night to make sure everything was secure so that we didn't have to come back a second time. I lay on the roof of the prison and watched the sky, staring at stars. I had my eyes closed when Itachi came up.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked Itachi.

He seemed a little surprised I was awake. For years now I have only been able to sleep late in the night because of how much work I have had to do. It is hard for a ten year old to do this but I developed the skill on demand. I could not just sleep for long periods of time. Even now with help with my work, I still have to stay up late because of the upcoming war with Orochimaru.

"No. Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked.

"I was just relaxing and staying up as my usual schedule demands" I said opening one eye.

I motioned for him to sit beside me. He sat down and we were both silent for a few seconds. He stared up at the skies. I broke the silence.

"Itachi, what do you think happens after death?" I asked.

He looked at me slightly confused and wondering why I was asking this.

"I don't know. I think that people go to heaven and other people go to hell," Itachi said.

"Hm. I think that there's a lot more than that. What do you think of reincarnation," I asked him.

"It might be possible," he replied with confused wrinkles on his forehead.

"I think there's also a place where the gods live, and there's a place where the souls who have regrets are placed. A lonely place, but a place to think about their lives and that's the place where their souls are still attached to this world. If they have regrets, they're still attached and I also believe in rebirth." I said.

Itachi blinked at me.

"Rebirth?" He asked.

"Mh hm. The fates decide how long their life will be. I think if their lives ended before they were supposed to die, they would be reborn. Maybe they'd look exactly the same, or they'd have the same personality as someone different. I don't know but I believe if they were good in their lives, and they weren't supposed to die so soon and they died to do something that was great, those people can be reborn." I answered with a smile seeing as I know this from expirence.

"But they wouldn't be the same person." Itachi said.

I looked at him and smiled wider.

"No. Maybe not. But if old friends of that person met him or her, in their new form, don't you think it'd be great if they could be friends again? Don't you think they'd be happy to know that they got another chance at life without being forced to be revived by some evil jutsu and controlled?" I asked.

Itachi closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, that would probably make many of their close people happy." He said.

I smiled and nodded looking up to the skies. Itachi lay down beside me. I closed my eyes and hummed a soft tune of a song that my mother in this life had always sung when I had been feeling scared or lonely and couldn't sleep. Itachi's breathing slowed while I softly sung the words of a short version of the whole song. He was still awake. The melody echoed into the area.

"Beneath the veil of starry sky,

As cold as winter's darkest night,

It's there you sleep,

Silent and deep,

You're all alone.

I sing the prayer's soft melody,

Across the lonely silent fields,

A little light began to shine,

It shines on and on.

I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed,

You laughed like a child, happy and carefree,

It's all familiar, and yet so far,

That's the future's promise for you and me.

One day on a green and shining morn,

One day we will finally make it through,

Cause in this sky, so dark with winter,

We still have to believe that it's true.

Fields of Hope,

Fields of Hope,

Fields of Hope..."

(A/N: The song's from Gundam Seed and its called "Fields of Hope")

Itachi smiled and softly said, "It's a nice song, peaceful."

"Yes. Like how we wish for this world to be and it all starts with our village," I said.

Itachi nodded with his eyes closed.

"My mother used to sing that song to me, when I was young. It helped me sleep. I couldn't sleep sometimes as a child, and she'd be able to sing to me and put me to sleep." I said looking up at the sky.

The stars shone brightly and beautifully. The moon was full tonight as well.

"It's a full moon tonight." I said looking up at the moon.

Itachi nodded half asleep. I sat on the roof and watched as he slowly fell asleep. I smiled lightly at his calm face.

Itachi's innocence and pure want for peace was no doubt strong. He was selfless, too selfless. I could still change that though. I would change I, for sure. This time the Uchiha clan would stay alive, and I would change their continuous cycle of death. I just hoped that he would be strong enough to argue against the elders in his clan, to stop them from attacking the village, and to keep the peace in the village without sacrificing himself.

Soon Madara would attack, when Naruto was born. I had a bad feeling about something that would happen soon. I slept, but kept alert. Everything around the prison and in the prison was peaceful.

The next morning, we left and got back to the leaf village. Months went by, and Mikoto's stomach got very obvious. I had also heard that Uzumaki Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were going to have a son of their own. Naruto. I asked Mikoto what she would name her son. She had no idea yet. After a few more months, it was finally Sasuke's birthdate in my past life and his due date had been assumed a little later.

I was working in my office when there was a sudden alert from the northern look-out contact machine.

"Taichou! The sensors sense a huge amount of chakras coming towards the leaf village. They're just over an hour away from the village at running speed! Most of the chakras are small but there is a single sinister and larger chakra! They're to the north of the village! They're traveling quietly for now! We're at the lookout tower in the northern area from 30 kilometers the village!" A voice came in.

I nodded with an internal sigh. The day had finally arrived for the defeat of Orochimaru. I would not let him live past that day.

"Very well, Keep track of the situation. I want to know more about the situation when the forces get there. Contact the other towers to keep their guard up and watch out for any other chakra. For all we know they could be a decoy. I will handle everything else." I commanded.

"Hai," The voice responded.

I put up the announcer through the whole building.

"This is Head Anbu Captain. I am calling an emergency Anbu meeting on the roof. All Anbu are to come prepared for battle. I repeat, I am calling an emergency meeting on the roof, all Anbu are to come prepared for battle." I ordered in my very serious tone.

Even the new Anbu knew better than to mess with me when I used this tone. Those who disobeyed my orders when I used this tone where forced on babysitting duty. We call looking after the Genin Squads babysitting because essentially that is what it is.

**Tsurara11: Like I said earlier this chapter is not very long. It is about four and a half pages long.**

**Sakura: How many chapters will SasuLovesSaku4Ever's chapter 2 be divided into?**

**Tsurara11: Just like her first chapter, the second chapter will be divided into three chapters. **

**Sakura: Ah. **

**Tsurara11: Sakura, where is Itachi?**

**Sakura: He went somewhere.**

**Tsurara11: Sakura*raises voice slightly* what have you done with Itachi? *Glares***

**Sakura: *Gulps* I'll go get him. *Runs off***

**Tsurara11: Good. Well anyways that is the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. If I have time,I might update the next chapter later tonight. So until next chapter bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: What?

**Hello everyone. I am sorry to those of you who are fans of the Sakura/Itachi couple but I am debating changing the couple of this. I might change this to a Gaara/Sakura. I do not if I will do that officially until I get to SasuLovesSaku4Ever's chapter 3 ending. I would like to know what you all think about that. If you want I can go into why in the next chapters A/N. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5: What?

I teleported to the roof and after one minute, everyone was on the roof prepared to go to battle. Itachi had rushed here, looking a little shocked with Shisui. Everyone was curious as to what would make me summon them all to this spot. It brought back memories of my past life when I did this for similar reasons but with deadlier opponents.

"Everyone, listen well. I want Uchiha Shisui, to go and notify the Hokage to take defensive measures around the village and catch up with us quickly. A sensor to the north has found a huge army of chakra headed for the village from the north," I paused for a second to catch my breath. "All Anbu of Squads 1, 2, 3, and 4 will be coming with me. Squads 5 and 6 are to head for the eastern area and scout the area. Squads 7 and 8 are to head for the western area and scout. Squads 9 and 10 are to head for the southern area and scout. Immediately contact the lookouts to notify the northern lookout which I will be in contact with. We don't have much time. Get going!" I said.

Everyone nodded and we burst into action, silently travelling through forests as to not scare the civilians into thinking that something was happening. Itachi was travelling beside me. He seemed a little tense.

"Itachi, something bothering you?" I asked.

"My mother is in labor. I'm a little worried because she started screaming in intense pain in the hospital room before you called and she was rudely talking to my father. It was a strange sight." Itachi said looking a little dazed.

I snickered behind my mask and a few other Anbu chuckled as well. Well, the poor boy had never seen a child born so he would not know of these things.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. That's what happened when you were being born too. You'll need to focus to stay alive when we're in battle," I told the poor young ninja trying to relieve some of his nerves.

Itachi sighed and motioned for us to go ahead and start leaving. We dashed through the forests and got to the lookout area. I could see the army from afar. The other Anbu contacted the northern lookout saying that there were a few groups of ninja enemy ninja with the same uniform as the enemy that was described, but it was nothing that they couldn't handle.

The enemy had the sound headbands which meant that Orochimaru had already left Akatsuki or maybe he hadn't even joined that organization in first place this time. The information about that was never known in my original time. We could never figure out when he officially left the Akatsuki. The enemy ninja were coming across the plains before the borders of our village's forests. All Anbu were waiting for my signal to start fending off these enemies. The enemy was running through the plains and we all had our chakra hidden and were hiding among the trees.

I had my hand up with my fingers straight, pointing up to the sky. The enemy ninja were rushing quickly across the fields. I sensed Orochimaru's chakra was still far from the field. My hand sliced down and everyone charged quickly. We slashed through the enemy, killing them and watching each other's backs. While the enemy ninja were attacking wildly and not paying attention to their friendlies and not helping each other out therefore making it easier for us to kill them.

The ominous presence Orochimaru's chakra was getting closer. Shisui had come into the battle, and started fighting off enemy ninja on his own as well. Orochimaru's chakra entered the plain area. I had to kill him this time. If he did not die this time he would cause to much damage to this times sanity and safety.

"Itachi. We're going for Orochimaru. I'll need your assistance." The rest of the forces can deal with the small fry." I said slashing away one who came running at me with one of my blades and blocking a block from another ninja.

Itachi followed me as we both jumped over the forces and slashed our way through before finally getting to Orochimaru after defeating his strongest ninja. His eyes widened at my mask.

"It's you," He growled as anger spread across his face quickly.

"Itachi, be my back-up, and keep an eye out for any attacks. No one is to interfere with this fight," I told him turning my back to him to keep my eyes on my opponent since I had turned sideways to look him in the eyes to convey for him to not interfere with the match for any reason.

This man owed me a lot and needed to die before to much more happens to this world. I did not wait for a response before I disappeared and Itachi's eyes widened slightly in shock at my ferocity because I have only ever shown this much when I was facing him or extremely pissed at one of the Anbu I was training. Orochimaru spat out his blade Kusanagi and we clashed which sent sparks flying. I noticed a substance on his blade, poison. Damn, he must have learned poisons from Sasori if he joined with the Akatsuki. I decided to finally show my Amiti and pull it from its sheath at my waist.

He charges and swings at me with his sword. I duck under his sword and I run quickly forward for a few strikes to his chest and arms before backing out of his immediate area. Orochimaru approaches me at a slower pace and tries again with a better fighting style but still I get in close to him and land a few more blows. I can see that effects of Amiti's poison are starting to work on him.

Most of the forces were done with the fighting and those who had been injured were being healed by the Medics. Many of Konoha's Anbu were standing there and watching as Orochimaru and I battled it out. If I failed to kill him most likely he would die here as well just like many of the ninja from sound who attacked here today because of him and his strife for power and control.

Orochimaru's eyes went from me to Itachi for just a second but I caught the look and he dashed at Itachi. I cursed brightly. Itachi's eyes widened and his Sharingan turned on but I knew Itachi wasn't going to be able to react fast enough. I appeared in front of Itachi and dark crimson blood splattered onto the ground. Amiti had pierced through Orochimaru's heart and he coughed and slumped down, dead as Amiti withdrew from his chest.

Itachi's eyes widened and worriedly yelled, "S-sakura, Sakura-sensei!"

I coughed out blood and almost fell to the ground before Itachi caught me. Orochimaru's poisoned Kusanagi had pierced through my stomach and through my spine, in the exact same spot where Sasori had pierced me with his poisoned blade.

"Taichou!" Kakashi's voice called out in worry and surprise at my becoming injured.

Kakashi had been one of my most trusted Anbu Captains as well. Itachi set my body to the ground and I grunted slightly when he pulled out the Kusanagi. I opened my eyes and breathed hoarsely. I felt a pair of hands healing my wound.

"...Uchiha Itachi..." I breathed deeply trying to get these words out quickly just in case I died before I had the chance to tell him later.

He looked at me worriedly.

"...I hereby... declare you... the wielder... of the Amiti... The Poisonous Chakra Blade..." I whispered lowly with pained breathing in between every few words while gently handing him the blade and the sheath.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise and disbelief and he made direct eye contact with me. I nodded and he took the blade, sheathing it. The jewel glowed a crimson red color from his chakra type.

"Pass it on... to the next wielder... worthy of that blade... with a pure heart..." I said clenching my fist in pain and coughing out blood.

"Sensei!" He called worriedly, putting it in his weapon pouch.

I smiled slightly and slowly closed my eyes. Was I going to die now? The poison had not yet spread that far but it would not be much longer before my life ended. Everything blurred before it quickly faded to black.

I could hear voices in a distant area.

"Sakura-sensei! Wake up!"

"Sakura! Please wake up!"

"Taichou!"

The voices got closer and I slowly opened my eyes. I had an oxygen mask over my mouth. Itachi was looking down at me with a sad yet, relieved look on his face. Tsunade who was by my side, took it off and I was able to breathe normally again.

"You should be able to feel and know your condition.. I don't have to tell you anything." Tsunade said with a soft and sad look on her face.

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Tsunade... Thank-you... I'll have these last moments... at least... and would… have been able to… walk," I told her in deeply thankful voice as best I could.

I was very thankful to her for doing that having tried to help me more. Tsunade looked away.

"Forgive me." Tsunade whispered walking out of the room.

I could tell that my sensei from my old life was about to cry and most likely did as soon as she passed through those doors to the hallway. Everyone in the room looked a little worried. The Uchiha Head family was here. I noticed the crying baby in Mikoto's arms, and the bump on her stomach was gone. Kakashi was here as well as Itachi and Shisui. The Fourth Hokage was there was well. They had no idea what Tsunade and I had meant.

"What's going on, Taichou? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"The poison was sealed into my body... Orochimaru had poison on his Kusanagi blade. To be honest, I... don't have much time left... I am… lucky… to even be… alive right… now," I replied sitting up a smudge more and wincing at the pain coming from my stomach.

Right now no pain pills would be able to help me and would be a waste so close to the end of my life. Itachi's eyes widened. Everyone was silent. Itachi closed his eyes.

"Why did you take the hit for me? I should have died," Itachi demanded in an angry tone.

I looked at Itachi and sighed. I knew something like this would happen one day. I just hoped that he would be ready for the things to come.

"Itachi, sit on the bed. That's an order." I said.

He looked sad and surprised, before he nodded sitting on the bed. I smiled and patted his head. It pained me to do it but I wanted to try and comfort him at least one more time before I died. He looked surprised.

"I took that hit, because I knew in that moment he would be distracted with trying to kill you, and I could get a direct hit. I took that hit because you are the one who I trained, and have passed on my skill to. A teacher wants to be proud of their student. No matter what... and you were the one I chose to become my student. I took that hit, because you are important to me." I replied softly as I tried for a comforting voice but completely as my breath became raspy.

Itachi's eyes widened. I closed my eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi, I am officially assigning you to Head Anbu Captain. As Head Anbu Captain, it is not only your role to lead all Anbu Teams, but also to stay in close touch with the Hokage and a few clan leaders. Make sure you fulfill that duty. It is very important. Uchiha Shisui, you are Itachi's lieutenant. Kakashi, I want you to advise Itachi and lead him in the right direction. Minato-sama, do you have all of that down?" I asked. The Hokage nodded with a sad look in his eyes. "Good... Mikoto... What is your son's name?" I asked looking at the baby child in Mikoto's arms.

"I didn't name him yet. Everything happened so quickly. He was bor and suddenly, there was yelling and I heard your name, so I got worried. Fugaku and I rushed here even though I was tired," Mikoto answered. She looked at me and smiled through the tears streaming down her face. "Please... hold him...?" She asked.

I smiled and held out my arms. Sasuke was crying in the bundle and I took him into my arms, supporting his head. He stopped crying and slowly opened his eyes. I saw the Mangekyou Sharingan in his eyes, which turned to the full three Tomoe Sharingan and then faded. He grabbed at my hair and tugged on it, cooing with delight.

"He's stopped crying," Mikoto gasped surprised.

"Sakura... I want you to name him." Fugaku told me in aserious voice.

I blinked in surprised and looked up.

"Fugaku-sama, what?" I asked in shock.

"I agree, Sakura. Name him for us, so we'll have a part of you in his name. He'll have a part of what you have given Itachi." Mikoto said.

I looked at Sasuke who blinked at him curiously. I smiled. He tugged my hair in response, happily. I closed my eyes against the pain and to try to think of the perfect reasoning to name him Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Named after Sarutobi Sasuke, one of the legendary ninja of the past, and also named after my grandfather, Heiwana Sasuke," I answered breathily looking at Sasuke, who cooed happily in delight.

"Looks like he likes his new name." Mikoto said with tears streaming faster down her face.

"He will be a strong ninja... Like his brother." I said looking at Itachi who closed his eyes, hiding his sadness.

I gasped and winced slightly in pain when my heart clenched in pain. The poison was getting to me. Once it spread through my whole body, it would be over.

"Sensei!" Itachi turned to me worriedly.

Everyone was watching with worry. I set Sasuke down in my lap with my right arm supporting his head. Itachi gripped my other hand and I squeezed his hand in pain.

"Itachi... listen carefully, it's almost time... You must become the true peacekeeper of this village... You are the only one capable of that... It was a duty that I took when I became Head Anbu Captain, now... it will be... yours... My office has everything you need... Don't let anyone in, it holds many secrets that only the wielder of... Amiti should know... Listen carefully, power... is what one... makes of it... Always keep that... in mind... and never... close your mind... Remember… that I have… taught you for this… very moment," I barely whispered loud enough for him to hear because the pain was getting to me and he could tell.

"Sakura-sensei...!" He said, tears building up in his eyes.

Everyone in the room was crying. Sasuke was a little unhappy. He was about to start crying.

"I give you my position... protect this village... be the peacekeeper... that is the duty I pass on to you..." I said pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

I moved Sasuke towards him and he took Sasuke into his arms. I coughed out blood. My vision was blurring.

"Itachi... I don't want to... die like this... Poison... is a pathetic... way of... death..." I said leaning back and closing my eyes as pain swept through my body once more.

"Sensei..." He cried loudly as he fell to his knees beside the hospital bed.

"Please... finish it... with the Amiti..." I said breathing hoarsely.

"Sensei...! Don't make me do it! Please..." He cried.

His eyes were stained with tears. I breathed hoarsely. Everyone was crying. Sasuke was crying loudly. Fugaku took Sasuke from Itachi's arms. I smiled in pain and thanked Fugaku who closed his eyes, two tiny streams of tears flowing down his face.

"Now... that's an order... My last... order..." I whispered to Itachi.

Itachi's eyes widened. He breathed shakily and pulled out the Amiti. He stared me straight in the eyes and stabbed me in the heart. I stiffened slightly and coughed from the added pain. I watched as his eyes had turned to the Mangekyou Sharingan and blood started dripping from his eyes. I lifted my hand and used the last seconds of my life and chakra to heal his eyes to where they would never hurt him in his life. His eyes would never know the strain of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Itachi... Thank-you... One... day..." I breathed softly with blood dripping out of my mouth.

I mouthed the words. "I'll... see you... again..." I closed my eyes, and everything turned black.

-Itachi's Pov-

I could see even sharper after stabbing her. I silently cried while drawing out the blade from her heart. I wiped my tears away and my eyes widened to see that it wasn't tears of salty liquid, but tears of blood. My Sharingan was somehow activated. I looked in the window, and saw a reflection of myself and my eyes there was a different design but it was the Sharingan. Definitely the Sharingan.

_Could Sakura-sensei have known about this? What had caused it? How did she know? _I asked myself in my thoughts.

Sasuke was crying loudly while everyone was sobbing. I cut the amount of chakra that flowed into my eyes down and they turned back to the normal Sharingan. I let the Sharingan fade. Minato explained the situation to Tsunade who nodded to me seeming thankful and she had told me that Sakura had never wanted to die pathetically. She would be remembered and her name would be carved on the KIA memorial stone. The medics came and covered her body with a white sheet.

I remembered that song she had sung when we had been on that mission and the talk she had with me. Those last words she had mouthed, 'I'll see you again.' Would she really be reborn? Was it possible? I wanted to believe in them, those word I remembered Sakura-sensei's face. She seemed peaceful and relieved when I had done it but, why? What was with my Sharingan?

After the event, we went back to the mansion and I immediately went to my room and tried to turn on that strange Sharingan. Was it a new and improved form? If father knew about this, he would be trying to find out how to get this Sharingan. Sakura-sensei might have known something about this. I decided to go to her office. I went to Anbu HQ and opened the door to her office before closing it behind me. There were a huge amount of scrolls all set in orders of different categories. I looked to find a kekkei genkai category and I saw a scroll with 'Sharingan' on it. I took it out and opened the scroll and was shocked to find a letter within the scroll with my name on it. I put the scroll onto Sakura-sensei's desk and I opened the envelope. I took out the letter and read it.

_Itachi,_

_If you're reading this letter, then that means I'm most likely not here anymore. I had everything planned. Specifically my death as well. I had probably asked you to kill me. My reason was to awaken the true power of your Sharingan. You will need it to protect the village. However, you are to tell no one else in your clan about the full power of the Sharingan, not only to keep your clan from awakening it, but to keep the peace of this village, unless the person is the next wielder of the Amiti. Thet blade must never fall into the wrong hands. Pass it on to someone with the same dream that I had, the same dream you have, to keep the peace in the world and stop war. Someone with a truly pure heart._

_I asked you to kill me because it would awaken your new Sharingan, the higher level of the Sharingan called the Mangekyou Sharingan. It is awakened through strong feelings of grief, guilt, and pain, through killing the one closest to you. You have the affinity for Genjutsu, so your strongest point will be genjutsu using the Sharingan. This scroll holds the secrets to the three techniques that you will be able to use, Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo. These techniques will take much longer to master than any normal technique, practice and master them. They will be your trump cards. I left these techniques for you to learn. Good luck. I wish you and everyone happiness and joy in the future. Please burn this. _

– _Sakura_

I sent fire elemental chakra through the letter and it burned before my eyes and took the scroll in determination. This was what Sakura-sensei had left for and given me. I closed my eyes in determination. I would be the protector of the peace in this village. My new little brother, I would protect him as well. I never wanted him to see the bloody battle field of war. I went back home sealing Sakura-sensei's office so that only I could enter it with a highly complex chakra lock on the door that would only work with my chakra. I would protect our dream and this village.

…

The Hokage gave me Sakura-sensei's Anbu Captain's blades along with all her belongings and let me decide what to do with them the next morning. I decided to keep them all in her office. and now my new office. I had been given my own Captains Blade as a new Anbu Captain. I knew I had to be responsible and l had a lot to learn, but Sakura-sensei did it, so I would as well. The funeral would be in about a week.

After a few days, I was currently sitting in my room with the scroll about the Mangekyou Sharingan in my lap. I closed my eyes. I had mastered the Tsukiyomi in a bare few hours. Like she had written in the letter, I had an affinity for casting Genjutsu with my Sharingan.

Tsukiyomi was a very powerful genjutsu. I knew my bond with Sakura, to me it had become more than just a teacher and student bond. I believed she had known about it as well. Now it was over.

But, her face and the last words she had mouthed. Had she meant she was going to be reborn? No, I couldn't get my hopes up. It would only hurt me if I waited and it never came. I closed my eyes. I had to focus on my life now. I would master Susanoo and Amaterasu. Amaterasu would be a little easier than Susanoo, which took up a lot of chakra, but I knew if Sakura said I could do it, I would be able to. She had taught me everything and I would succeed with this.

A few days later, we gathered at the top of the Hokage Faces. All ninja came to respect the dead. All of the dead had been buried except for Sakura-sensei. As the ninja of highest ranking dead, she was buried last. Everyone was sitting down and watching the ceremony for Sakura and the others who had died for the village in this last battle. Minato-sama stood after the end of the honoring of the dead ninja and began the ceremony for Sakura.

"Everyone, I would like for us to honor Heiwana Sakura. She was twenty two when she died and the head of the Anbu. She was the one who sent out the orders for all Anbu to head out and protect the village beyond its immediate borders so that the enemy would not get to the village parameters. We owe our lives to Sakura," Minato said pausing for a moment before continuing on. "Sakura was the one who killed Orochimaru. She died protecting one of her squad members from death at Orochimaru's hands. Sakura shall forever be a part of our village's history and a part of our memories. Rest in peace, Sakura."

Minato took a branch of pink cherry blossom and laid it on the casket. Each ninja, that wanted to pay their respects to Sakura, grabbed a branch and gently set it down on her casket. Very few ninja stayed back and did not honor her. These people were people who were angered with her having to come to power at the young age of ten years. I ignored them even as they started to slander her name. She would have not wanted me to fight on this day of sadness. Although I could see many of the ninja here about to go up to those few and attack them for such rudeness towards someone who had done so much for her village these last few years. Soon the idiots left the area, and some of the others started to file out of the area. An hour later, it was just my family, Minato and his wife, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya and me standing near Sakura's casket. I could feel Kakashi nearby so I knew he was waiting for a private moment to say his final good byes to the woman who helped him rise thru the ranks just like she did me. Minato turned to me and smiled slightly before placing his hand on my back patting it gently.

"My boy, she trained you so that you could lead us into times of peace and prosperity. The best way to honor her memory would be to follow her teaching as best you can. Remember, you are not alone in your grief of Sakura-san," Minato tells me before he and his wife leave the Hokage Faces.

"Just like he said, she would much more like it if you would honor her in such a way boy," Tsunade said grabbing Jiraiya. "Good luck, Itachi."

"Thank you, Tsunade," I replied with a nod of my head.

I could see the tears were falling down her face. Her, Jiraiya, and Sakura had grown close in these past few years since Sakura was originally sent out to kill Orochimaru. Most likely to honor Sakura's memory they both were going to go to a drinking den and drink the night away. Tsunade withdrew with Jiraiya back into the village once more.

"Itachi do not spend too much more time here," my father commanded in a soothing tone.

I nodded my head in agreement to his comment. I kept my eyes on my sensei's coffin as my parents left carrying a silent Sasuke away. He was quiet through the whole proceedings which was weird for a child of his age.

"I will do my best to do as you taught me and go by what my heart tells me Sakura sensei," I whispered to the air.

I could have sworn that I heard a reply of "I know you will," in the voice of Sakura. I jumped in surprise but I smiled at her small reply. I stepped off of the Hokage Faces and headed to my office.

**Tsurara11: Well everyone that is all for this chapter. I added the last part about Sakura's funeral to the chapter. I was curious as to what happened at the funeral when I read SasuLovesSaku4Ever's story. **

**Sakura: Why must I always die young?**

**Tsurara11: Why must the good die young? Sakura there are many ways for people to die especially there in the past but you know the dangerous people of that time.**

**Itachi: Hn. Am I an adult yet?**

**Tsurara11: By my count you are 14 but because of events you are an adult because of responsibility.**

**Itachi: Finally.**

**Tsurara11: Alright guys for now, I am done. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Well until next chapter, good bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Problems Begin

**Hello and welcome to the sixth chapter. This chapter is shorter than usual. I will most likely be updating the next chapter tonight. This is the last part of chapter 2 from SasuLovesSaku4Ever.**

Chapter 6:Problems Begin

(Months later) –Still Itachi's Pov–

I was holding Sasuke in my arms. The sky was an ominous crimson red. Minato-sama had asked of the Uchiha clan to say within the village and drive out an enemy that was unknown, wearing a mask. The adults had all gone to fight. I wanted to go and fight as well, but Kaa-san told me to stay behind and take care of Sasuke, knowing he had become my whole world, ever since Sakura-sensei had passed away. Sasuke was about to start crying. He looked frightened. I held him close, and he calmed down slightly, still seeming slightly scared. I think he could sense that bad feeling in the air as well. I felt a sudden burst of huge chakra that was nothing like a normal ninja's chakra. It was almost demonic. I decided to stay inside when Sasuke whimpered and looked like he was about to cry again.

When Mother and Father came home, father nearly fell unconscious. Mother caught him just in time and explained what had happened. They had fought a mysterious masked Sharingan user who had been in the village after he controlled the legendary Nine Tailed Beast and made it attack the village? This was not good news. That meant that if anyone knew about the nine tailed beast being controlled, our clan would be blamed. The situation between our clan and the village elders was not exactly a friendly situation.

(A week later) –Still Itachi's Pov-

The Fourth Hokage and his wife had sealed the nine tailed fox into a baby newborn child and had died the day of the nine tailed foxes attack so the Third Hokage had come back into power once again. Some had thought it had been the Fourth Hokage's child because of the resemblance but the Third Hokage only told the most trusted ninja that it was truly the Fourth Hokage's child, including me.

I was not surprised that Uzumaki Naruto, had been the child that they gave birth to, because he resembled the Fourth Hokage and I had also been one of his closest ninja at the time. Many of the villagers hated and despised Naruto and most would not even look at him as a baby.

I didn't understand why they hated him. It was not he who destroyed the village, but he had saved it by containing the nine tailed fox, so why would they hate him?

Mikoto had adored the baby for how he looked and father had decided that he would be seeing how Naruto faired against Sasuke as ninja because he and the Fourth Hokage had often always competed, as ninja as well. They had been best friends and rivals at the same time. Naruto had been placed in the care of the third Hokage. Meanwhile, our clan had gotten into a very thick tension with the elders. No one had seen me on the field and I was the Head Anbu Captain.

The third knew that I had my younger brother to look after and retorted back against them. The elders decided to move us into a far corner of the village to monitor us. My parents had been quite angered. I was very tense and easily irritated but Sasuke's presence always managed to calm me. Sasuke was a cute little baby infant and he loved to be around me even more than mother and father.

Tsunade-sama, and Jiraiya-sama both had left the village with permission to go on journeys of their own. Both of them had only stayed to pay some respect to Sakura and help train some more ninja to help rebuild the ninja population since about twelve Anbu died to bring down Orochimaru and his army. Tsunade traveled to help people in different countries. Jiraiya left a few days after she did. He left to keep tabs on threats to the village and find more missions for Konoha ninja to complete.

How I wished that Sakura-sensei was still alive. She would have been easily able to deal with this and help us out. Now I had to deal with this. I was sure that the clan would start a revolt if this was kept up. The elders were probably planning many things against the clan. This was not good. I had to stop this quickly before it got out of hand. Sakura-sensei trained me for this. I had to keep the peace within the village. No matter what, that was the duty that sensei had passed on to me, and I would succeed.

Tensions continued to escalate between my clan and the elders of the village. I had talked with the third Hokage who agreed to help me try to calm everyone down, but nothing seemed to be working. I wondered how would Sakura-sensei deal with this situation and wished that things would go back to the way they were but at this rate I don't know what would happen.

_Sakura-sensei, please help me. Guide me onto the right path. I need to know what I should do! I can't, I can't do this alone. _I begged in my thoughts.

**Itachi: So this chapter was all me, hn.**

**Tsurara11: Do not let it go to your head. Most likely it will not happen again.**

**Sakura: So it will be all the time.**

**Tsurara11: Not necessarily. I plan on doing some other point of views throughout the story. **

**Sakura: Aw. Is the next chapter going to be longer or what?**

**Tsurara11: I am debating making the next chapter just be the full chapter that SasuLovesSaku4Ever sent me. I will of course make changes to it and add my own things. I am going to have to look it back over again before I do.**

**Sakura: Well won't that be long?**

**Tsurara11: Most likely, SasuLoveSaku4Ever's chapter 3 was sixteen pages long. If I do what I want with it, the chapter could be somewhere around twenty-five to thirty pages long. **

**Sakura: Wow that is really long.**

**Tsurara11: The reason is that I have many plans for that chapter. I do not know yet how I will do that. But like I said earlier, I will try and upload the next chapter later tonight. If not tonight then tomorrow morning or early afternoon it should be done.**

**Itachi: Hm.**

**Tsurara11: Until next time, good bye.**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Me

**Hello and welcome to the seventh chapter. The story is staying an ItaSaku story. **

Chapter Seven: A New Me

-Sakura's Pov-

I felt memories flowing into my mind once again after the pain faded out completely and I had blacked out. I was being reborn once again. This time, I was my old self, except I had many more abilities than that of my past life. I had been blessed with the power from my father's shinobi clan bloodline, the Ryuu (Dragon Spirit) Clan, which I had secretly awakened and learned of from my father, Ryuu Haku (Dragon Spirit White) at the age of 3. I was a prodigy. The kekei genkai was called the Rongan. (Dragon Eye)

My mother, Haruno Yuri (Spring's Lily) knew nothing about my father's shinobi clan bloodline. If she did, she never would have married him. For some reason, she always looked as Shinobi with cold eyes. She had me take music classes and I learned to play the piano, guitar, violin, flute, and harp at a high level by the age of 5.

My father had secretly entered me into the academy, when I asked him to. After my mother had found out, she had been extremely emotional and angered. She had been crying and screaming, yelling at my father to never come back. I had been crying when I watched them fight. My mother had gone back to the dining room. I had heard sobbing from there. I was in the hall crying silently. My father had been silent and he comforted me for a short time. He seemed to have decided something else as well. I could remember what had happened very clearly.

…

"Tou-san," I murmured.

He hugged me and I hugged him back tightly.

"Sakura, I have to leave," He told me softly.

"Why?" I asked looking up at him with tear-filled eyes.

He put his hand on my head.

"I will tell you something. Your mother had a younger sister. She was an extremely strong ninja, but she had died months before you were born. Your mother had lost her father and sister because they were all ninja. She is frightened of losing other precious people. You have a part of your aunt's power, the Heiwana bloodline, in your blood as well as my own bloodline, the Ryuu bloodline," he responded.

Father sat down on the ground and pulled me into his lap. I turned my head to look up at him as if begging him to continue.

Daddy looked down at me and sighed before continuing on with what he was saying, "You were also named after your aunt since you look exactly like her, but your mother fears losing you again. You must master your power. If possible, keep it secret until you believe you can take care of yourself against any enemy. There is something that I must do, as well. I am leaving to do what I have to do. I am giving you some things that will help you." He went to grab a few things from his room.

He came out with two blades, two scrolls, and a glowing medallion wrapped in silk. I could feel a tingle of energy in the air. The two blades were lovely. One was black blade with rubies in the hilt while the other was silver with dark amethyst jewels in the hilt. I could tell that these jewels were meant to hold ones chakra. These were meant for all kinds of uses and probably worked a little similar to Amiti did.

"What's that?" I asked looking at the medallion.

"This scroll explains everything about this medallion. You must keep this hidden. No one must know about this medallion ever, until it is either a situation that will threaten the world or what is sealed inside is about to awaken and it is impossible to avoid its awakening. You'll understand when you read the scroll. Keep it secret," He said handing me a scroll with silver rimmed edges wrapped around a gold painted wooden center piece.

I nodded and took the scroll. He handed me the medallion, wrapped in the silk.

"The silk holds back the power. Keep it hidden. You'll understand why once you read the scroll." He said.

I nodded. He handed me the second scroll. It had red rimmed edges and a white dragon symbol on the outside, along with a red wooden center piece.

"What's this scroll?" I asked completely curious.

"This scroll contains all the information on our clan's techniques along with all possible techniques you would be able to learn. Keep it well and study it. It will be your guide throughout your training." He responded. "And lastly here these two blades, they used to be mine, but I will give them to you. They're extremely rare and made of pure diamond. They'll cut through anything but chakra itself. Learn to use them."

"But daddy how did they become such color diamonds are usually see through not colored," I say drawing on my knowledge and curiosity.

"Ah, but baby these blades were made by fire chakra and therefore they took on the coloring of the persons chakra who made them. Both blades were commissioned by my grandfather for me by two different blade makers," he answers me with a smile.

I nodded my head to show my understanding. He gently patted my head in a comforting way. I could tell he was trying to make this easier on me.

"I want to see you as a strong ninja when you grow up. Train hard," He told me.

I nodded looking down. He sighed and pulled me into a warm hug. I cried and held onto him tightly. Then he had left and never came back.

I had read the scroll he had given me containing information about the glowing medallion. I had been shocked at the information he had entrusted me with.

_**In the past, there had been two Goddesses who were sisters, both beautiful and powerful that lived on the Earth, like the humans with human forms.**_

_**The first was childish and extremely friendly to the living beings on the world. She was the Goddess of Chaos, named Yune. Her true form was like that of a human child's with red eyes, and bright orange-red wavy hair that flowed down. She wore bright colors and was always quite cheerful.**_

_**The other was mature and detached to everything. She was the Goddess of Order, named Ashera. Her true form was like that of a woman at her peaking point. She was beautiful and her body was curved in the perfect places. She wore black and white, shades, symbolizing balance, and was always serious.**_

_**They were sisters but opposites in everything, however, both of them had one single thing in common. They loved the world. They were also linked. When one slept, the other slept, when one woke, the other woke as well. The Goddesses lived on Earth watching over the animals and the humans.**_

_**However, the humans had started warring on the Shinobi Continent area and many killed each other. The Goddess of Chaos had been shocked at this and her emotions turned to anger and fury, at how the humans continued to fight on with no end. Her emotional loss of control brought up a large earth quake that broke the Earth and killed many more humans.**_

_**The Goddess of Order blessed the Sage of Six Paths, and the Ryuu Clan Ancestor, Ryuu Kohaku (Dragon Spirit Amber) to fight for her and seal away the out of control Goddess of Chaos, her sister, Yune. Yune was sealed within the medallion, known as Kohaku's Medallion or the Fire Emblem in its more common name. The Goddess of Order had also been angered at the killing and wars of the humans, and the Sage of Six Paths and Kohaku made a pact with the Goddess of Order. They made a promise.**_

_**They promised they would start no wars among all the nations for at least one thousand years. If this promise was broken, Ashera would destroy the world, fearing that this kind of violence would spread through the world. Afterwards she would create a new world, and try again.**_

_**The humans all knew of the promise and the fighting stopped. It was after the ten tailed beast was created and the Sage of Six Paths died, that the rumor came about of the ability to control the power of the medallion. Ryuu Kohaku had hidden himself with the medallion becoming its guardian with his own clan in the forests, hidden in secrecy.**_

_**The people searched for the medallion and found nothing. The promise was spoken of, and the people started the wars once again to try and awaken the Goddess. It had been nearly awakened, when the promise was said to be fake, along with the story of the Goddess and the blessings. The people stopped fighting and the wars stopped once again. After a while though, the people started fighting because of political issues.**_

_**The Goddess within the medallion had nearly been awakened a few times but never had awakened fully. The brighter the medallion glowed, the closer it was to awakening. A Ryuu clan member could feel when the goddess would awaken, and they also had the ability of holding back the goddess from awakening, singing special songs called "Galdrar" that had special powers. There were also special hymns that had special powers as well.**_

The Ryuu Clan was extremely powerful. My father had told me that the clan had lived hidden deep in the forests. No one knew about them. However there had been someone who discovered their clan and was able to use space-time ninjutsu. The one who killed the clan off and had nearly killed my Father, but he had managed to escape.

I finished reading the scroll on my family after only a few hours. Nothing could have made me out that scroll down. My mind was curious about everything it had in it. When our kekei genkai, the Rongan activated for the first time, a black dragon tattoo would appear on our skin over our hearts. It was a small circling dragon that covered a perfect circle area over our hearts. There were four stages to the kekei genkai.

When the first stage activated, the irises of our eyes turned from a light blue to glowing silver. The first stage gave us the power to communicate telepathically with all living things, and look into their memories without interference. Extremely powerful kekei genkai users could communicate telepathically from extremely long distances. With the first level our senses of smell, sight, and hearing would also become extremely sensitive along with our chakra sensory ability. Everything would also turn to a slow motion to us when we activated the kekei genkai so our speed would increase ten-fold.

At the second stage when first activated, a mark that was somewhat like a birthmark tatoo would appear. Our eyes would turn silver-red. The mark could appear anywhere. At the second stage, we usually sign a contract with dragon summonings. Once we had gotten our kekei genkai level to the second stage, we were given the ability to use any element at any time, even without the kekei genkai activated. We could also start creating energy crystals for emergency cases.

At the Third Stage, a number of red sparkles would appear in our irises, around the pupil. When the Rongan was activated at the Third Stage, we were able to summon our own "Zanpaktou" (Soul Blades) which were blades born from within our souls that had their own souls. To awaken the true power of the Zanpaktou, you had to learn the name of your Zanpaktou. The Zanpaktou were able to cut through not only the body, but the soul, to ensure the death of a person. Damage to the soul was impossible to heal.

At the last Stage, our eyes would turn red, and our pupils would turn to slits. At this stage, you became extremely powerful by borrowing the power of the dark dragon spirit within you. The power of our clan at the last stage was somewhat like a curse. The dark dragon spirit was extremely powerful, but if you over used the power for too long, the dragon spirit could over-take your mind. A black color would slowly cover the white of your eyes if you stayed at the stage for too long. If it fully covered both your eyes, you would be completely taken over. When that happened your body would turn into the spirit's original form, which was an extremely painful transformation, and you would lose yourself, destroying everything possible until you your body died.

…

I had learned to use the first stage at the age of 3, and learned to master the power of the first stage with my father after 3 months of training. Then I had activated the second stage of the kekei genkai on the 4th month of training when my father had accidentally almost hit me with a dragon flame fire ball.

The dragon's flames were extremely powerful and could burn through anything like Amaterasu. I had managed to do a last minute fire ball jutsu and my kekei genkai had activated. Both fireballs had exploded, and my kekei genkai had activated to the second level.

The mark I had gained were a pair of pale white ragged stripes that were just unnoticeable against my skin. One stripe on each side of my face, on my upper jaw. If you looked extremely closely, you'd be able to see a slight contrast in the color of my skin and the markings. My mother hadn't noticed it.

…

At the Academy start my third and final year, I was there with my mother. She didn't seem to be herself after my father had left. She stared at me with such sad eyes, and I knew that she almost completely hated me for making this decision against her will. I only trained with determination in the woods when I could. Most of the girls had been eyeing Sasuke, but I ignored him in favor of making it seem like I was paying attention. I noticed Sasuke's father was there as well.

There was be four teachers mainly teaching in our year. Iruka-sensei was our homeroom teacher. Suzume-sensei, the female, was be teaching special kunoichi classes that we kunoichi would be taking to develop more skills. Daikoku-sensei, the another male sensei, other than Iruka was be responsible for keeping an eye on all students' skills and putting teams together along with arranging special field-trips and events for the students. Mizuki-sensei was be teaching the normal classes along with Iruka-sensei. My homeroom teacher was Iruka-sensei, like in the past. The entire rookie nine was there in Iruka's class. I showed smarts but no physical skill or ability. I never showed my true ability.

Naruto was still the same idiot like he was in the past. In the beginning Iruka had been cold to Naruto and ignored what Naruto did, acting as if he wasn't even there, not even acknowledging his pranks. However, after a while, when Naruto had recklessly done something dangerous, Iruka-sensei seemed to have been extremely worried and went after him. Then after that, he seemed to start acknowledging Naruto as a child and not as the Kyuubi. Sasuke was the perfect boy in class and many girls got crushes on him when he was acknowledged by Iruka as the best student in class. I acted weak and many girls would always glare at me when Iruka said that I had gotten perfect along with Sasuke in our written tests. They bullied me. Things continued on like they did in my time with only a few exceptions.

….

It was hard for me to keep up the weak façade but I did it. The only time I allowed it to fall was when I was training with Hinata near my home. Hinata and I wanted to become stronger so we began to train together.

One day Hinata and I were in my training spot behind my house, she stood beside me as we went through our usual warm ups. It helped to have someone else to train with in secret. We both agreed that we would keep our skills secret and between us both.

"So Sakura, what are we doing today," asked Hinata as we finished with our stretches.

"I was thinking we could work on our hand to hand combat today," I replied as I straighten up.

"Alright, it sounds great," she said as she walks across from me to the other side of the clearing.

We both got into our fighting stances. Hinata into the fighting stance the best helps her fighting type for her kekei genkai, her feet spread apart with both of her hands up but slightly forward of her sides. I spread my feet some and bring my fists up. We began to circle each other and Hinata was the first to move forward at top speed. I run forward and we clash. Hinata sends chakra to her hands and tries to shut off my pressure points but I keep her from hitting those points and land a few blows on her. After a few more seconds and Hinata landing a hit or two we both break apart and relax out of our fighting stances.

"That was good but I think you need to relax your stance some and be looser. You being so tight and winded up just makes it harder for you to move quick enough," I told her as I sat down for a moment.

"You are almost perfect like always Sakura," Hinata said as she also took a seat. "After this, do you want to go over to my house?"

"Sure, how about three more rounds before we go," I asked her.

"Alright," she replied standing up and getting into a fighting stance.

I repeated her movements and we started our fight once again. This time we lengthened it to ten minutes. Hinata landed a few hits on me and I was landing less on her than earlier. This was good for her and for me as well. The next two fights last about twenty or thirty minutes apiece. The good thing about this was that both of us get something out of this. Hinata got to become stronger and faster as well as more knowledgeable. I got to learn more about manipulation of chakra and how to create barriers with my chakra.

Our last match ended with both of us one the ground breathing heavily. I laughed and Hinata soon followed me. We both have not had that good of a match in a very long time. My father's last training session with me was a little over two years ago. I came to my feet and walked over to Hinata. I stuck my hand out for her to grab and she grabbed it so I pulled her to her feet. Hinata and I walked out of the forest and walked to my home. I opened the back sliding door and stepped in motioning for Hinata to wait outside.

"Mom," I yelled into the house.

"Yes, Sakura," she yelled back from the kitchen.

"I am going over to Hinata's house for dinner is that alright," I asked her as I walked into the kitchen.

"Alright just be safe. Any other plans," she demanded.

"I might spend the night at her house. If not, I will come back home," I told her as I hugged her.

"Like I said just be safe," she replied with a nod of her head.

"Thanks mom, bye," I yelled as I ran out the back sliding doors.

I motioned for Hinata to lead the way to her house as soon as I closed the doors. Hinata jumped up on one of the roofs and we transverse the city rapidly. We soon arrived at the Hyuuga Compound. The guards let us by without a problem and did not stop me because I was with the Hyuuga heir. Hinata took me to her home and we entered the house. Hiashi was waiting for Hinata in the kitchen. She bowed her head in respect to her father as I bowed at the waist just enough to show proper respect to the head of another ninja clan.

"Hello father. How has your day been," she asked him.

"It was fine until my daughter decided to skip her combat class with me," Hiashi growled loudly.

"I am sir but she was with me. For the last few weeks Hinata and I have been training together at this time. She must have confused the times that she was to train with you. I am sorry for any disturbances," I said and bowed much deeper than earlier.

"So you went and trained with this girl who has no fighting abilities at all," Hiashi growled even louder.

"I am sorry sir but I can fight sir," I growled in return straightening back up.

"Girl do you know who you are messing with," Hiashi snarled.

"Yes, I do. I am speaking to Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga clan. I maybe young sir but I still have the powers of my clan, the Ryuu clan," I told him in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Hiashi stood there frozen. I could see the dots connecting in his head. He was connecting my looks and comparing them to what is known of my clan. The Hyuuga Clan was the only people who knew where my clan went. Our clans had a close connection before and after the Goddess of Order gave us the medallion to protect.

"Well good then. Continue with the work," Hiashi told Hinata and me before walking out of the kitchen.

I heard him stop before turning back looking back into the kitchen.

He paused for a second before he said, "You can come by anytime you want …"

"Sakura, sir. Haruno Sakura," I replied with a polite bow of my head.

"Ah. Are you in any way related to the late Heiwana Sakura," he asked me.

"Yes I am her niece," I responded with a slight nod.

"As I said, you are welcome to come by at any time for any reason," Hiashi stated me before leaving the room.

"Yes sir and thank you for your hospitality," I said as I bowed watching him leave the room.

"Wow you survived a talk with my father," Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Of course, my father was just like him," I replied with a smile.

"Shall we do some practicing of the fan dance moves or seduction classes," Hinata asks me as we sat down for dinner which one of the branch family served us dinner.

We ate dinner before heading outside for practice with our fan dances for seduction class. Hinata is very good in dancing but she had some problems with the seduction part because she always blushes. It would be harder for her to complete these type of missions if she blushes. I always told her to image the person she is seducing is me or her someone close instead of the person who they are seducing.

**Tsurara11: Okay that is it for now. Sorry but I am tired long day.**


	8. Chapter 8: Tears

**Hello and welcome to the eighth chapter. This is the last part that was written by SasuLovesSaku4Ever. After this it is all me. I am sorry for the longer than usual wait but I started to work on this chapter but then my computer did an automatic shut down and I had to restart once again. I have one question at the end and I seriously want your opinions.**

Chapter 8: Tears

I opened my eyes. I was in a field lying on the grass, staring up at the sky. My mother knew I would usually stay out training with Hinata and come back after dinner or after going to Hinata's house for a little while. I trained in the mornings to keep my kekei genki hidden Even though my mother didn't like the fact I was becoming a ninja, after a few weeks, she seemed to have adjusted, and watched me do my homework at the table if I hadn't finished it at school. If I didn't understand something, she would help. She became someone who took care of me, but she didn't try to reform our close bond. I knew she was afraid of losing me like she had lost the other me without a last goodbye.

I looked to my side, seeing the two blades, sheathed along with my scroll. The medallion was inside my training bag along with the scroll explaining what the medallion was. I sighed and got up. I was now age 7. I hadn't ever met Itachi, but I had heard about him. He was the best ninja in the village, prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, the best of the best. Apparently, he was 'the perfect ninja' in everyone's eyes. I wondered how he was doing.

I got up and picked up my blades, sighing lightly. I knew tomorrow, Ami and her friends, Fuki and Kasumi, were planning on throwing rocks at me after school when I was alone since the teachers would be having a meeting after school. I hadn't decided on what to do. Ino hadn't become my friend just yet. A bird chirped and flew onto my shoulder. I recognized it. I had spoken to it using my telepathy quite a few times. It always seemed to be nearby, watching me. I decided to ask why it kept following me.

"What is your name?"

_"Yune!"_

"Why are you always nearby? I always seem to be talking to you."

_"I don't have much of a family or friends. I feel close to you since you are able to speak with animals like this… You're a Ryuu Clan Member. I don't know why, but I feel connected to specifically you."_

"Hm. Do you want to be my friend or companion animal?"

_"That would be so cool."_

"I'm a ninja though, so you'll have to fly away when you feel danger or I'm going into battle."

_"As an animal I'll be able to sense a killer intent aimed at you or anyone close to you. I can easily fly away to notify you and come back when the killer intent is gone. I can stay outside for a while if you're inside a building that probably wouldn't let me in. I could be just like that dog of that one boy."_

"That would be a great and useful thing. Yes. I can let you into my house through my window but stay in my room. My mother probably wouldn't like it."

Yune was a strange bright orange color with yellow feathers on its stomach and chest. I smiled lightly and tickled its wing. It chirped and flapped its wings lightly. I walked back to my house and it flew to my window sill.

"I'm home." I called letting my mother know I was home.

I could smell that dinner was just about ready. I went up to my room and let Yune inside. I put away my bag and sealed it away hiding it, while putting away my blades and scroll, keeping them all hidden in the same area. I made a small area by the window for Yune to rest in. She settled down on one of my bed posts. I grinned widely as she seemed to dance to find her a spot on the post. I went downstairs and ate with mother.

"How was the academy?" She asked with a soft tone.

I couldn't tell how she felt about the academy all the time. She always asked even though most of the time I could see the pain in her eyes.

"It was ok. The other kids are always trying to be mean to me because of my hair. I'm the youngest and the smallest in class, so they tease me a lot." I murmured.

My forehead wasn't as big anymore but the kids still found some way to make fun of me. The other kids had nicknamed me pinky. I hated the nickname much more than I hated my old nickname of Forehead. Mother looked at me and smiled lightly.

"I think your hair is beautiful, Sakura. Don't be ashamed of it. The color of spring, life." She seemed to have a distant look on her face, as if she wasn't talking to me.

I knew she was remembering her sister or as I called her in my head the past me.

"Hm." I hummed lightly.

We ate quietly, and I helped wash the dishes. After that, I had gone to my room. I was still debating what to do about the events that were inevitable to happen tomorrow. I laid down and prepared to go to sleep and Yune laid down on my pillow beside my head.

…

The next day, I was outside in the academy field after academy hours, and Ami, Fuki, and Kasumi were hitting me. I was scratched and bruised and my knee was bleeding from one of the rocks they had thrown at me, when someone yelled for them to stop. "Stop it! Leave her alone!" I recognized the voice. It was my original life's x-teammate.

"Sasuke-kun," Ami asked suddenly turning around. I looked up to see Sasuke. "She attacked us first!"

"I saw you start hurting her for no reason. I hate people who are liars. Leave." Sasuke said glaring at them.

Ami, Fuki, and Kasumi glared at me before leaving. I looked at Sasuke with slightly fearful look. He smiled and held out a hand. I blinked and took his hand cautiously allowing him to help me to my feet. I was slightly shorter than him even at this young age.

"You're Sakura-chan right?" Sasuke asked.

"H-hai," I said softly bowing my head.

"Sasuke!" A voice called. Sasuke looked up and noticed his family.

I saw his parents and brother there. My heart clenched in pain seeing them once more. I had seen Mikoto in the market on occasion. It was rare for them all to come. Sasuke looked extremely happy. He looked at me.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house? Since you're bleeding and I think you should really get it looked at. My Kaa-chan can help you. I always see you walk home alone." He said smiling at me.

I nodded uncertainly, and he pulled me along. We went to his family. Itachi's eyes widened along with his parents. They were all staring at me in slight shock.

"W-who's that, Sasuke," Itachi asked looking at me in shock.

I blinked at him as harmlessly as I could trying to make it seem as if I knew nothing of the past or at least very little about it.

"This is my classmate, Sakura!" Sasuke said smiling. "She's, um bleeding a little, so I think we should help Nii-san!"

Itachi's eyes softened and he looked at me, kneeling down to my height.

"So your last name?" He asked politely.

"Haruno but daddy said mommy should have kept her last name as Heiwana" I answered quietly.

He nodded and looked at his parents who nodded as well. They seemed to have a silent conversation of figuring out how I was related to my last life.

"Let's bring her back to the compound. I can clean her up and wrap her knee. Is that ok, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto said smiling gently at me.

I nodded and Sasuke walked beside me. We went back to the Uchiha compound. Fugaku had said nothing and seemed to still be in shock. We got to their mansion.

"Wow It's big" I murmured.

Sasuke chuckled at me. I sent a glare his way. I already knew the layout of the home and would most likely never get lost in this home.

"I got lost a few times too when I was younger!" Sasuke said.

I covered a smile behind my hand.

"Then I'm definitely going to get lost since it's your house and you got lost. So you have to help me!" I said.

Sasuke grinned and nodded vigorously. Itachi seemed to be hiding his shock but I knew he was still in shock from seeing me. Itachi and Fugaku went into the kitchen, while Sasuke stayed with me in the living room helping his mother clean my wound and scratches rubbing some gel on my scratches and wound to clean them and heal them quickly.

"So what happened anyways?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"The other girls bully me because I have pink hair and I'm the youngest in the class." I murmured quietly, wincing slightly at the stinging.

Mikoto looked at me with a fond look. I could see that she felt that there was some connection between this Sakura and the Sakura she knew and loved a few years back.

"Don't let that bother you. Your pink hair is what makes you different. And this will only make you stronger." Mikoto said patting my head.

I smiled lightly and thankfully.

"Sasuke, can you go and get the bandages?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded and went to another room.

"By the way, do you know anyone who had been named Heiwana Sakura?" She asked curiously turning to me.

"Tou-san told me before he left, that I was named after Kaa-chan's sister when I was born. I think that her last name was Heiwana and Kaa-chan's name was Heiwana, but she changed it back when her sister died. I wasn't born until after Kaa-chan's sister died." I replied as innocently as I could muster.

Mikoto looked like she understood everything.

"I have the bandages!" Sasuke said coming back with some bandages.

Mikoto smiled and wrapped my knee gently.

"Alright. Make sure you change the bandages every time you shower and keep the wound clean. Go to the hospital if you see any red streaks, ok?" Mikoto said.

I nodded.

"Sasuke, you and Itachi can walk her home. I'll just go and ask your brother." Mikoto said.

...

-Itachi's Pov-

I was still in shock when we entered the house. Father and I sat down at the kitchen table. We sat in silence and shock. The words that Sakura-sensei had once spoken came back to me about rebirth.

"The souls whose lives weren't supposed to end so quickly... The fates decide how long their life will be. I think if their lives ended before they were supposed to die, they would be reborn. Maybe they'd look exactly the same, or they'd have the same personality as someone different. I don't know but I believe if they were good in their lives, and they weren't supposed to die so soon and they died to do something that was great, those people can be reborn."

And her last words just came back at me.

_"I'll see you again."_

Was it really her? I remembered the song she had once sung to me. I could just hear her singing, as if she had been there all the time. Was this Sakura? Someone who would be able to help me? Was she really the reincarnation of my Sakura-sensei? Could she possibly help me with the clan problem? I knew I couldn't place this burden on a child. No. Sakura-sensei wouldn't have allowed those other children to hurt her. She didn't remember her past life that was a fact, but I just wished I could just speak to her once again. I just wished I had one more chance to speak to Sakura-sensei and ask her for her guidance. It almost seemed like an hour before I broke the silence.

"I think she may have been reincarnated. I believe that might be Sakura's reincarnation. Sakura-sensei, she told me she believed in Rebirth," I said.

Father looked at me with a weird look on his face. Strangely the look looked like hope.

"You might be right about that. She looks exactly the same. It shocked me to the bone," Father murmured in shock.

I blinked at Father with wide eyes. This is unreal. Father had just expressed his own feelings. It seems, Sakura-sensei had been someone who could bring down his cold walls.

"Looks like Sasuke will get his fair share of time with Sakura after all," he murmured.

I remembered the day that Sakura-sensei had named Sasuke. I had tried to care for Sasuke like Sakura-sensei would, but I could only act as a brother. I didn't have nearly as much time to spend, being a high level Anbu member and Clan heir. Things were complicated with the elders. Then Kaa-chan came into the kitchen and closed the door.

"I found out why she looks so alike to our Sakura." Kaa-chan said.

Father and I looked up with surprise and hope written on our faces.

"Our Sakura, was her aunt, but she was born after her aunt died. At least that's what she knows. Itachi, you and Sasuke can walk her home. I'm sure you want to spend some time with her. She may not be the same, but I think you'll be happy to be with her for a while." Kaa-chan said.

I nodded and got up. A seed of hope had been planted in my heart.

"I'll be taking my leave then," I said.

Tou-san and Kaa-chan nodded. I walked to the living room and found Sasuke and Sakura talking and chatting happily. Sasuke noticed me.

"Aniki!" He greeted.

Sakura looked up shyly. I smiled.

"Shall we walk you home, Sakura?" I asked.

She nodded and we walked to her house. When Sakura stepped out of our door a beautiful and colorful bird flew done and landed on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Yune. Your comfort is much apprieciated," she whispered low to the bird when it rubbed its head against her cheek.

I watched silently as Sakura lead us to her house and talked quietly with the bird. I wondered what she is doing with the bird treating it as if it could understand her or would be able to help her on any missions. I kept silent throughout the trip while Sasuke drilled her about the little thing. Apparently he had never seen her with the bird but Sakura explained it away with her having a friend who raises birds and gave the little thing to her yesterday.

When we arrived, I knocked on the door. A woman opened it. She looked similar to Sakura-sensei, but instead of pink hair and emerald green eyes, she had red hair and dark green eyes. She seemed to have a blank look on her face, before she noticed Sakura.

"Sakura!" She looked extremely worried.

"Kaa-san" Sakura said quietly.

"You two can come in. Oh, you are Uchiha Itachi aren't you? That must be Uchiha Sasuke then?" She asked in shock.

I nodded.

"Please, come in." She invited us in.

We took the invitation and Sasuke looked around curiously. The house had a warm atmosphere like home but something was missing. There were no pictures. The woman, most likely Sakura's mother, sat Sakura on the sofa. Sakura waved over to us and we also sat down. I closed and locked the door. Her mother came back with some tea.

"Thank-you, for bringing my daughter home. What happened?" She asked.

"I believe your daughter was being picked on by some bullies. My brother stopped them and we decided to bring her over to the Uchiha compound for a short while to clean her wound and scratches before we brought her home." I explained to her mother.

She nodded and seemed to look at her daughter with slight worry and relief in her eyes. Her mother seemed to worry about her to the extreme but she didn't seem to be close to her daughter. I hadn't seen her when Sakura-sensei passed away. She must have never known until after Sakura-sensei passed away. I felt bad for her.

We stayed a short while and Sasuke and Sakura chattered on about the academy homework and their parents. Sakura seemed to admire our mother. After a while, I took Sasuke home, thinking. If Sakura-sensei was reborn was it only natural for the poisonous chakra blade to be returned to its rightful owner?

…

I got back home and went to my room. I leaned back against the wall. I took the blade and stared at it remembering when Sakura-sensei had handed it to me.

"Uchiha Itachi... I hereby... declare you... the wielder... of the Amiti... The Poisonous Chakra Blade..."

I could see her face clearly… She had been lying on the ground. I felt the emotions of sadness well up in my mind once again. I had felt helpless… I lay the blade beside me. I hadn't been able to do anything to help save her… or help at all… I gritted my teeth and my fists clenched. I could feel my heart pounding painfully… I shut my eyes tightly to stop the tears, but one managed to slip out.

I wiped the tear and looked up at the ceiling chuckling lightly and sadly, at a memory of when we were on a mission and a close friend of mine died. He died fighting to help us succeed in our mission. I broke down in tears after we had gotten what we needed to succeed in our mission and had set up camp about half a day's travel from the village but we were tired from traveling far for the mission and fighting to complete the mission.

"_Enough Itachi. As your sensei, I tell you to dry those tears and stay focused. We must finish this mission. It is not over yet and will not be until this scroll reaches the Hokage," she told me._

"_Sensei how can you tell me not to shed a tear when he was a close friend," I almost yelled at her._

_Sakura placed a finger to her lip telling me to be silent, and I almost ignored her but then remembered that I could have just cost us both of our lives by being so loud. I was being an idiot and I knew it but I could not get rid of my anger. A few minutes later, Sakura sat down and sighed._

"_Itachi there is a time to show emotion and a time to show none. Being ninja of such high ranking it is not right for us to cry when we are in the middle of such an important mission and under the mask of our ranking. I cried when I had to bury my parents but I found it out in the middle of a small mission but I did not cry then because I had to complete my mission or it might have cost me my life," she told me._

"_But sensei, I have never seen you cry," I commented curiously._

"_Itachi, a ninja of my position in the village must never show weakness or be declared unfit for the position they hold. I cannot cry or someone else not of my choosing would take my spot. When you are in your home and alone except for maybe your wife, you may cry and show all emotion. I have something to ask of you Itachi. I ask that you do not cry again. You should never shed them again because all life must come to an end in the end," Sakura responded as she leaned back against her tree._

_I nodded my head and laid back as well. A little while later, I fell asleep._

I sighed and looked at my hand with the wet tear. "I cried… Sensei…" I murmured quietly.

I could almost hear her laughing at my obvious statement. She would have probably told me to cry some more so she could take a picture and show Shisui, with a smile on her face that would make me want to smile as well. I smiled softly.

I looked to my desk. We had taken a picture not long after she had become my sensei. I brushed my hand over the photo. She was smiling widely with a hand over my shoulder, holding out a peace sign with her index and middle fingers spread out. I had a slightly surprised look on my face and the camera had flashed. At first she had stood by me with her hand on my head and she had suddenly moved. I had been slightly surprised when she had changed her position. I sighed lightly deciding to get to bed. I would most likely be called on for a mission or I'd have more paperwork to deal with. I lay in bed, closing my eyes, letting sleep overcome my mind.

…

-Sakura's Pov-

Time went by, and I had continued to train, trying to master my kekei genkai and using the different elements. Yune liked to watch me train and usually hung out with me during break and lunch. After lunch, I either went to Hinata's and practiced with her or she came over to my home and we practiced in the forest. I could see that Hinata was getting much better and was climbing up in the ranks of the ninja students. Her was paying more attention to her just like he should have in my first life. I am happy that I could make him see what he had right in front of him.

I saw Sasuke's parents and Itachi once again on our third year at the academy. Sasuke had turned 8 in the summer. Sasuke and I weren't really friends, but we enjoyed speaking to each other. I read into Fugaku's mind and Itachi's mind. Apparently, the elders were going to do something very soon. Itachi thought the elders were really going too far. They wanted to meet with Itachi tonight.

The Uchiha clan was also planning the coup but Fugaku was hesitant and had tried to speak with the elders, but the elders had refused his every request at negotiations. The elders were seriously corrupt. Alright, time to do something about it but how to hide it, would be a problem.

I thought about it during the classes I had. I needed some kind of disguise if someone found me out. I couldn't transform into someone if Itachi saw me with his Sharingan or Kakashi and I couldn't use a genjutsu either. I realized quickly what I could do without getting suspected.

I could easily pose as the older Sakura taking over this Sakura's body. Using my kekei genkai, I could make the marks glow, and make it look like Sakura was possessed with the glowing kekei genkai. I could say I had placed some of my chakra into my sister's womb, wanting my niece to have a safe future. I could easily kill the elders.

That night, I pulled on a cloak and put on the hood. I left the house, leaving the window open. Yune stayed in the room keeping an eye out for anyone who could come in. Then I appeared on the building where the elders resided. Itachi would be coming to the elder's area in a few minutes. I turned on the kekei genkai and made the markings glow. I disappeared and killed the guards outside of the elder's room.

I opened the door and had my bloody diamond blades held out beside me. The elders looked shocked. I sensed Danzo's chakra nearby.

"I'm killing you two for the good of the village. It seems you two and Danzo have started this corruption in the council," I said, pulling off my hood.

"You, Heiwana Sakura! You died!" Koharu shouted in disbelief.

I appeared in front of her face.

"Heh. Not really. Good bye. I do hope that you repent for your greed and hunger for power." I said, stabbing her in the heart killing her instantly.

I turned to Homura. He had wide eyes and his chakra had spiked in fear. I knew some Anbu were coming. I could sense the Hokage was nearby as well.

"H-how?" He asked.

"The peacekeeper of the village will never die. If my student fails to do his job, then I will come back and finish it for him. He believed you could change. He hoped he wouldn't have to kill you. That's why I'm going to do so for him before something bad happens." I said stabbing him in the heart.

He died, as well. Itachi appeared in the room and slashed at me with a kunai. I blocked His kunai was broken. He had wide eyes when he realized who I was.

"S-sakura…? Haruno Sakura! What…?" He asked in complete confusion.

The Hokage showed up along with Kakashi.

"Hm. You've grown up Itachi." I said with my usual smirk on my face.

"Who? No, you're not Sakura-sensei." Itachi stated shocked.

"Yes, it is me, Itachi," I responded with a light chuckle.

"But, How? Why?" Itachi asked looking to the elders.

The Hokage looked extremely shocked having heard what I had said and Kakashi was as well.

"Tch… Danzo could be here any minute. The traitorous bastard... I'll explain quickly… I am the person as I was in my past life but things have changed. This is my second rebirthing at it is a bit different. Somehow instead of being in full control, I have partial control and can speak to the girl through her mind. She sometimes calls me Inner Sakura," I replied making an excuse for reasons why the girl seemed to know nothing about things I specialized in, in my life.

Inside my head I was chuckling. I had made myself sound exactly like my Inner Sakura in my first life.

"Using her abilities I found out about the plan of the coup and what was happening with the elders." I said.

"And so you knew something was coming." Itachi said.

"Yes, I know the elders too well. They would go to lengths to obtain what they want. And that would even mean ordering you to kill off your own clan. I knew they didn't want to negotiate. And I know what they wanted. They wanted more control over this village. The Uchiha clan was suspecting them for that and after the Kyuubi attack they accused the Uchiha clan of controlling the Kyuubi to attack the village." I said.

Itachi's eyes widened. The Hokage looked shocked. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the elder's bodies.

"If I had not gained control, the elders would have ordered Itachi to killof his clan and you would have done it. You'd kill off your own clan. But there would be a single person you wouldn't be able to kill. You and I both know too well." I said.

Itachi nodded briskly.

"Sasuke" He said softly.

"Yes. And Sasuke would have been driven to kill you by revenge and hatred. But there's more. Just who was controlling the Kyuubi that night, I know who it is but I will deal with that person when the time comes. **He is mine because he owes me much**," I said in a very deadly tone that had even Itachi shivering in slight fear. "But I will tell you, it's a Sharingan user. Someone who has gotten it to your level, Itachi. Someone who knows the true secrets of the Uchiha blood and knows the full limits of it all" I said.

Itachi had wide eyes.

"They're out for power and even I do not know why. But you have to keep war from spreading Itachi. Your job is to be the peacekeeper of the village. No, Of the Shinobi World, that is what I passed on to you." I articulated him.

"But sensei! I'm not strong enough. I'm just one person!" Itachi said dropping to his knees in front of my small body.

I smiled and lifted up his face to look at me.

"Itachi. You've always been special. You have people who are willing to believe you. Willing to follow you. You have people who will stay by your side. And the future generation is full of kids that admire people like you and I, so don't be selfless and don't think that you are alone in all of this. Shisui is your best friend. Kakashi is your advisor and friend. The Hokage is always there for everyone in the village." I said.

Kakashi smiled lightly and the Hokage nodded in agreement.

"You're the leader of the Anbu. You're my student. I'll always be here, in your heart. You're not alone. Believe in yourself. You have the ability to lead this world to a peaceful one." I said putting my hand on his chest over his heart.

"Sensei," He had small tears in the corners of his eyes and he looked at me with sad, desperate eyes.

"Hokage-sama, there will be times when I will take control of this body. I need you to allow me to do what I wish when this occurs because I know of the events to come and the dangers that face our village," I said.

"Of course, Sakura," he replied with a sad smile before leaving us three to a private moment.

"Itachi remember that you are not alone in this endeavor and that I will always be here to help you if you need it. Just approach Sakura and ask her to speak to Inner and she will understand," I recommended beforeI turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi. Thank-you for guiding him."

"Anything for you, Taichou." Kakashi said.

I nodded. "Then, I leave you with a last warning, Danzo has something up his sleeve. He's always wanted to take over this village. The Uchiha will definitely be pushed into a corner and their role in the village will be restricted. War and destruction will only come from his rule. Watch out for him. Keep an eye out for the Root Anbu." I said.

Itachi nodded and stood up.

I looked to Itachi. "Hm. Too bad Shisui isn't here. Tell him I said hello would you? I'm sure he probably would like to know all about it. Oh and tell Jiraiya to look after Mikato's son, Naurto. The two are similar in many ways and would benefit much from being together." I said with a soft smile and Itachi nodded. "Thank you, Itachi."

I let the power of the kekei genkai disappear and closed my eyes, letting myself fall. Itachi caught my 'unconcious' body. I could still hear them.

…

"Sakura-sensei, arigatou," Itachi said softly.

"We need to leave. I can feel Danzo's chakra getting closer." The Hokage said walking into the room.

I felt Itachi's chakra spike slightly. I could feel heat. I looked out a tiny area of my eye and realized Itachi had used Amaterasu. Of course. That made things much easier. The flames of Amaterasu ate up at the wooden floor. It would only be a matter of time before the building came crashing down from the flames of Amaterasu.

"Those flames?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"A secret technique Sakura-sensei left for me, Amaterasu. They're impossible to put out unless I wish it, and they'll burn for three days and three nights." Itachi murmured holding me slightly tighter.

"Well, you should bring her back to her house and wash the cloak." Kakashi said.

"I'll head back to the tower. We could say they were attacked by an unknown enemy. Since the evidence would probably be completely erased by morning. Neither of you will speak of this incident. Itachi since Sakura had asked you to tell Shisui, you may tell him, and Jiraiya can know of her request but not that she requested it but no one else is to know of that incident." The Hokage said.

"Hai." Itachi and Kakashi said.

I felt Itachi take off my cloak as he stopped by my house. He went in through the window and pulled the cloak off of my body before placing my body onto the bed gently. He stood by my bed and tucked me in bed.

"Sakura-sensei, I will do as you asked of me," Itachi whispered in my ear gently.

I felt his presence disappear, and the window closed. I smiled softly and opened my eyes, seeing his shadow disappear moving towards his home in the Uchiha Compound. Yune chirped and flew to me.

"Looks like my plan worked. Let's hope Danzo takes the threat seriously and gives up a little. Since he actually knows how to think he should know to take it as a threat."

_"Why not just kill him as well?"_

"I didn't want to start running into Anbu and put the village on high alert. I actually didn't even plan on seeing Itachi, or anyone else for the matter."

_"Right. That's true."_

"I should sleep now. Night, Yune."

_"Night, Sakura."_

I closed my eyes, letting sleep take over and I succumbed to the warm blanket of unconsciousness. That event would change things quite a bit. Hopefully for the better.

…

Another year passed and the rookie nine graduated. The teams were rearranged this time and instead of Sasuke and Naruto as my teammates. I became teammates with Kiba and Hinata. Iruka sensei and the sensei in charge of choosing who goes on what teams saw that Hinata and I worked good together and would work good together. Kiba was good at tracking which was something we all did very good. I could use Yune for searches, Hinata had her kekei genki, and Kiba had his senses and Akamaru. We were assigned with Kurenai as our sensei. Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino were a team under Kakashi. Each brought their own thing to the team but they were all stubborn as mules when it came to things. Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji were a team. Each of them had their own abilities and were able to work very well together under Akuma's tutelage.

We passed her ninja exam which was to be able to tell when she cast a genjutsue and be able to dispel it without much harm coming to ourselves or our teammates. We completed a few small D-rank missions in the village and trained with Kurenai. We developed deep team bonds within little time.

I saw little of Itachi or the Hokage but I could feel it when Itachi would check up on me when I was training with my team. Things seemed peaceful but I could tell that in a few months when the Chunin Exams came around.

**Tsurara11: Well this was a nice and long chapter, 13 pages before my notes. So I have one question for you all.**

**Sakura: More information or**

**Itachi: Straight to slightly before Chunin Exams?**

**Tsurara11: I leave it up to you all.**


	9. Chapter 9: Elements

**Hi everyone and welcome to the ninth chapter. This chapter is going to be a bit of information but not very long at least by this stories history. I plan on making it interesting with a bit of fun. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 9: Elements

Hinata and I sat in her court yard relaxed after having just had a practice bout. We had worked on many different styles of fighting for the last few months. The Chunin Exams were fast approaching us. They would be here in a little under six months and we had a feeling that if we worked hard enough Kurenai-sensei would sign us up for the Chunin Exams. As we went to stand up to continue with our training session, Hiashi came out into the court yard that Hinata and I used when we trained at her house. We bowed to the head of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Greetings, Hiashi-sama," I said respectfully.

"Good morning, father," Hinata said in a happy tone.

"The sun is only just above the horizon and the both of you are already training," Hiashi commented with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Do not worry father. We have already eaten, a morning meal. Sakura and I have been taking it slow and warming up for the last two hours," Hinata replied with a slight smile on her face.

If it had not been rude and undignified, Hiashi's jaw would have dropped to the ground in surprise. He never thought that his daughter would ever be up that early just to train. Hiashi does not know half of what Hinata and I have done for training. He would have berated us and demanded that we stop such things and been doing less training.

Hiashi walked back into the house and went to go grab his morning meal. Hinata looked over at me with surprise at her father having not asked anything else. We chuckled at the stumped look that had been on the clan heads face when he left us. Hinata and I stopped chuckling and started back up our training. We worked on our weapons usage. We both would have times where are chakra would be low or we would be unable to use it so we would have to use our weapons. About two hours later, Hiashi stepped out of the house and back into the court yard. He sat there and watched as we fought for another hour. We were beginning to pick up our pace and intensity towards the end. I raised my hand and signaled the end to our fight for the moment.

I leaned against one of the beams that supported the roof over the patios leading to the courtyard. Hinata sat down against one of the beams across from me. Hiashi stood up and walked in between us. I laughed at the look on his face. Hinata and I had seriously stumped her father. He never expected his oldest daughter to be able to fight like she could now that she had someone else to practice all out with, without fear.

"That was good, Hinata, Sakura. But Sakura I would like to see you use your elements," Hiashi told me.

"I am sorry sir but I do nto have much practice with them," I replied with a frown.

It was true. I never really trained with the elements for fear that someone else would discover me. I trained by myself with them but not very often. Hiashi turned to me and shook his head.

"Well then, I expect that every time you come here that you train with your elements against Hinata. No one else can see you when you are here because of the illusion jutsu over the area which would make it seem as if the two of you are sitting here having tea and talking calmly. It will be a learning experience for the both of you," Hiashi told us as he nodded to the both us before taking his seat once again. "The elements are a part of your family and should not be neglected."

I looked over to Hinata who just shrugged her shoulders as if saying that she would be fine either way. I could tell by the look in her eye that she wanted to know what he meant when he said my elemental powers. I took my water canteen from my side and drank down two gulps. Hinata rose up and stepped forward ten feet before coming to a stop. I repeated the movements from my side and we stood twenty feet away from each other.

Hinata came at me with her hands prepared to block my chakra. I pushed my arms up roughly to command the earth to rise and block her attack from hitting me. Hinata jumped over the wall and came at me from above. I moved my hands in a circular motion before sending the ball of wind at her. The wind sent Hinata flying through the air back over the lowering wall of earth to her side of the battlefield. I smirked slightly before realizing my mistake. Hinata had cast a shadow clone jutsu and put it behind me.

The clone grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. I allowed my skin to heat up. The heat caused the clone to yelp as she let me go. I threw a fireball at the clone and the clone disappeared. The slight distraction allowed Hinata to get in close to me. She punches me in the gut and sends me flying into the only tree in the court yard. I could have sworn I heard a snap from the tree. I sent a fire ball at Hinata but she started spinning and releasing her chakra creating a chakra shield.

"Fire will not work. Her cool chakra will continue to make it fizzle out. Figure out a way get in there," Hiashi recommended with a slight smirk at his daughter.

I shook my head and began to think over what I could do to get through the chakra. That was how my training with the elements began to take shape.

**Tsurara11: Well I realized something at the beginning of this chapter. Team Kakashi together spells SIN. I find that pretty amusing seeing as they all could be pretty sinful in both lifetimes.**

**Sakura: What do you mean?**

**Hinata: I believe she means Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto's first letter of the names. Together they spell SIN.**

**Sakura: Oh, wow and hey Hinata.**

**Hinata: Hey Sakura. *Goes off and talks alone with Sakura***

**Tsurara11: *Watches as the leave a little apprehensive* Anyways sorry for the short chapter but little bit of information was needed for the next chapter. Next chapter, some of my favorite characters will be introduced. I bet no one will guess it right. Anyone who does will get a slight preview of the next chapter.**

**Itachi: Why do you say that?**

**Tsurara11: Because it maybe a while before this next chapter appears because much is going to be going into it. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter should be updated in less than a week. I will try for sooner but no guarantees. Until next time bye guys.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Mission

**Welcome to the tenth chapter. I am happy to say that this chapter is going to be very interesting. I am going to be reintroducing some of my favorite characters. I am sorry for the wait but I have busy because I am moving out of my current house and I have had to fix it up. There is a warning part in this chapter and you will know why in a minute so if you hate that type of stuff just skip over it. Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 10: The Mission

Kurenai had summoned us for a team meeting so that she could give us our mission assignment. We all stood waiting in our usual spots ta the training grounds. It was three months before the beginning of the Chunin exams and I was wondering how these exams would go since Orochimaru was killed many years ago. I still had the feeling that things would be much the same in that there would be major fights in the exam. I was the first person to be at the meeting place and Hinata arrived just seconds after I did. We stood there talking for fifteen minutes waiting for Kiba and Kurenai.

"We have a mission to complete. It is a seduction and assassination mission," Kurenai told us after we finished exchanging greetings.

"I thought seduction missions were B ranked or higher," Kiba commented with a shake of his head.

"They are but the Hokage believes that you all will be able to succeed in this mission for the last few months you three have completed high C-ranked missions with no problems," Kurenai replied before continuing. "Sakura and Hinata, the both of you are going to be dressed as entertainers at a bar. You will be dress like Geisha of old and perform fan dances. One of you will be chosen by our target to be taken back to a private room."

"Kurenai-sensei, the mission is insanity for ninja of our level. The girls could get hurt," Kiba growled the last part.

"Kiba, we understood the chances of us receiving such a mission would be high when we became ninja. Sakura and I trained hard together for events such as this one. We have run through almost every situation possibility that we could think of," Hinata told Kiba rubbing his arm trying to comfort him.

I walked over and patted his back to sooth him. Hinata spoke the truth we both knew at some time we would have to complete a mission such as this but I never thought it would be when I was such a young ninja. Most of these missions were given to older and more experienced female ninja not two girls just past their eleventh birthday. I might have been tall for my age but I would not be mistaken for more than thirteen in age.

"I have a question Kurenai-sensei. We will be expected to be doing this mission while under a shape changing jutsu. This should be a good chance to see how our skills have come along right Hinata," I stated as a sort of question.

"You are right Sakura. I know that you all can complete this mission with no problems if you just focus," she told me with an encouraging smile.

I thought of a perfect body type for this mission and looked over at Hinata before smiling. I changed my body to where I have long blond hair which reaches my butt and I am five foot six inches. I had put myself in long black dress with slits up the side of the dress to my thighs for the journey to the to the entertainment house. I knew that I had changed my eye color to an electric blue.

Hinata had changed her bluish hair to a black colored her which reaches her mid back. Her whitish-purple eyes had become and lovely sky blue color. She stood about an inch shorter than me and in a long black dress with no slits up the side.

Kiba's jaw almost hit the ground from staring at us. I could tell that if he had not seen that it was us he would have never of known that it was us. We had worked on these personas many times since we started our seduction class back at the academy. Kurenai motioned for us to begin our journey because it would take us a few hours to get to the entertainment place and get set up.

It took us five hours at a fast traveling pace to get to the entertainment place. It was on the edge of a medium size town. It was a two story building. The first was of course for the entertainment and the second was the floor where people could rent rooms for a night. Kurenai walked us through the doors and up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you," the lady at the desk asked.

"You requested some geisha for the performance tonight saying that your usual have reported in sick," Kurenai replied with a smile.

"Ah yes. I requested some geisha just last night. Sadly my costumer of the night will not be until late tonight around midnight. So your girls will have time to prepare for long time," the lady said. "My name is Asana by the way and I am the owner of this building and business."

"Thank you for allowing us to work for you," I said bowing my head in respect.

"Well, all of us have to earn our name somewhere," Asana replied as she turned to lead us into the entertainment room.

Asana showed us around the downstairs rooms and allowed us to start to prepare for the guest that would be there in a few hours. I walked into the room and choose a black plain kimono. I have found that when changing the designs of cloth you should always stick close to what you are wearing. I changed the kimono to where it had white lilies on it and silver lining with a silver obi. My hair was pulled back in a braid and then twisted into a bun.

Hinata wore a similar to mine but hers was color flipped. She wore a silver kimono with red roses and black lining with a black obi with red roses on it. I pulled a set of bells on bracelets from my weapons purse. Hinata and I walked out of the room and waited for Kurenai to come out of her changing room. She comes out in a pure white kimono and black obi.

Kiba turned around and gasped loudly. I shook my head and chuckled at his reaction. Kiba looked over at me and released a slight growl. Even Kiba was in a different shape and outfit. He was a man that stood five foot nine inches and was built big. He was in a guard's uniform. His hair laid down flat on his head instead of in its usual spike. Akamaru was not in the building so I assumed that he was outside walking the parameter but making it look like he was a stray dog.

…

Around ten forty, Hinata and I were practicing our easiest fan dance. I was using two black fans while Hinata was using two silver ones. We easily moved through the flowing moves with flowing grace and flexibility from years of practice. We had already decided on some of our much harder fan dances to be used for the night. A few seconds before we are about to complete our fan dance, we heard the front door open. Hinata and I took our seats at the head of the table while Kurenai took her seat over by the eastern wall. She has here flute ready to start playing. When the door opens, Hinata and I automatically went into a deep bow. Mistress Asana walked in and behind her came in our target, Mr. Tanashi. He was a leader of threat to our payers country.

I could barely hold in a gasp as I see who comes in behind him. The sand siblings, Gaara in the lead, Temari behind him, and Kankuro bring up the rear. They all had their headbands on and looked like they did the first time I met them in my original life time. Damn it, they were his escorts.

_How are we going to get passed them?_ I thought in an almost frantic way.

There was no way that I could face off against Gaara right now and win. This body was still too young to be able to do much damage to him. Most likely we were all dead unless… Temari and Kankuro sat down on my serving side of the table. Good, maybe I could talk to her and see what this of there is. I walk slowly over to Temari and pick up the tea pot in front of her. I leaned in and started pouring her some tea.

"When does your mission end," I asked her in an extremely quiet voice.

"Midnight," she replies just as quietly.

I finished feeling her cup and drop two sets of ear plugs into her lap. I nodded towards her brothers hoping she would understand me. Temari responded with a nod of complete understanding.

I smiled sweetly at her before whispering, "Good luck."

"To you too," she replied with a slight smile in thanks.

I went to sit to the right of Kankuro. While I was pouring tea for him, Temari passed him the ear plugs and motioned for him to place them in his ears. Kankuro looked outside most likely checking the time and seeing how the moon was close to its highest point just placed them in his ears covertly by scratching his ears. I went back behind Temari and Kankuro to relax for a moment. Hinata retreated a second after I did to allow our guests some time to relax. I watched from the corner of my eye as he flirted with Hinata who took it with a blush and smiled politely.

"Sister, darling just relax this may be your first major performance but there is no reason to be so shy," I told her with a smile behind my mask.

"But sister, these performances are of such importance to the clan," Hinata replied with a look of worry on her face.

"Oh so this is your first major performance," Tanashi demanded in a slightly surprised but happy voice.

"Yes sir, but she is very skilled from many years of practice," I replied.

"But I have nowhere near as much skill as you nee-chan. Oba-sama told me only a few weeks ago that you had paid off the debt to your Geisha house only a year after having completing your training," Hinata said changing the focus from her to me so that Gaara may put the ear plugs in.

I secretly watched as he did that and snapped one of my fans open before waving it in front of my face as if to hide a blush with my wrist facing towards Tanashi. I could tell that Tanashi was enticed with the idea of a woman with such great skill that she could repay all of her debts in less than a year.

"I would like to see a performance my dear …" he said trailing off not knowing what our names are.

"I am Riri. She is Rozu and our musician is Yuki," I replied with a bow as I come to a stand.

Hinata does the same and we both approached the stage. I sent a little bit of chakra to my bell bracelets and anklets. The fun would soon begin. Once on stage, Hinata and I got into starting position which is us kneeling with one knee up and both fans open and covering our whole face. Kurenai starts with a slow pace and Hinata and I come up in a spinning stand. While coming up we flick our wrists repeatedly giving the illusion of a spinning fan. We began to move into the more complicated forms and my bells began to jingle with each major movement.

I looked at Tanashi and could see that the bells affects were beginning to take effect. With a quick flourish, Hinata and I finish the first dance. One more dance and he should be completely under the effects of the bells. Already his face was flushed and he was gripping the table in anticipation.

Hinata and I moved on to our most complicated dance yet. We turn and bow to each other with our fans closed and pointed to the ground in front of our heads. I turned to the left and Hinata followed me as we twirled the fans and began to pass them back and forth with the fans spinning as they were thrown. One mistake and the fans would hit the floor or a cut would occur on one of us from the fans. We knew the possibilities of being hurt in what we were doing. We speeded up making the fans become blurs as we repeated movements. We caught the fans and turned to the audience. We bowed as we allowed the fans to clack shut and held the beginning move but just towards the crowd instead of each other. Each move of that dance showed flexibility and skill of the hands as well of major grace. This dance was meant to be extremely seductive and from the look on Kankuro's and Tanashi's faces it worked. I could even see that Temari was slightly turned on. The bells had never stopped ringing during that dance which made it even more effective.

Hinata and I climbed down from the stage and smiled not even breathing heavily. Tanashi stood up and walked over to me. He came to a stop behind me and bent down to lick my ear. I shuddered in faked pleasure to keep up the Geisha façade.

"I would like to take you up stairs. Is that agree able," he asked.

I turned around and placed my hands on his chest. I slowly ran my fingers up and down his chest and smiled seductively using my skills of seduction from all of my lives. I turned and motioned for him to follow. As I started up the stairs I caught a look of him behind me. He was following me with a look of pure lust on his face but her was following like a little puppy.

"Well our mission is done," I heard Kankuro say.

"I say we stay, I would like to see how this one ends," Temari replied.

Gaara hmed in agreement with Temari. Hm, I would have never thought he would actually be affected by such moves but I will take that into account for later.

…..Warning…

I took Tanashi to a room about half way down the hall and opened the door before walking in. I turned around and looked at Tanashi. He stood at the door watching me as I sat down on the edge of the bed and allowed the bottom of my kimono to open slightly to reveal my legs. Tanashi's eyes opened wide and he slowly moved towards me. I almost could not hold back the shiver of disgust as he pushed me back to lie on the bed. He started to rub his hands up and down my legs. I reached up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Tanashi's hands wandered up and under the top of my kimono. I allowed the fingers of my left hand to play with his man nippled to distract him from my other hand. My other hand went towards my weapons hidden in my underwear lining. I had to pause in my movement because Tanashi lifted my upper body up to remove my bra. Shit, he is going to…

Tanashi leaned down and took one of my nipples in his mouth while teasing the other. I gasp loudly playing my part. I allowed my back to arch as if in pleasure. The movement permitted me to grab a senbon from my underwear lining. I brought both of my hands up and my fingers traveled up his back while professionally keeping the senbon from touching his back. Tanashi continued sucking on my nipples but had switched sides. I kept one of my hands rubbing circles on his back while the one holding the senbon moved to his chest and tweaked a nipple before moving as if to go to the opposite side of his chest but as I crossed over his heart and a empty space between his ribs I pushed the senbon in all the way to his heart. Tanashi gasped in pain but tried to continue on with his pleasure because of the bells abilities.

I removed the senbon as I healed the wound and place it back in its hiding spot just in time. Tanashi collapsed down on top of me dead from the fast acting poison that was on the senbon. The poison if placed in the heart would cause the muscles of the heart to slowly constrict and then stop causing a cardiac arrest a.k.a. a heart attack. For a man his age it is actually quite fitting.

….Warning End….

I waited for a minute to give myself time as if I had checked if he was dead. I screamed bloody murder a few minutes after he collapsed down on me. I screamed and screamed. Temari was the first person in the room followed closely by Hinata. Soon everyone in the building was in the room. I allowed tears to fall down my face as if I was fearful or in a panic.

"What happened, Riri," asked Asana in a slightly hopeful voice.

"He… he… he collapsed… on me… and I checked… him and he was dead," I gasped out as if hyperventilating.

"Oh, the poor dear, will one of you boys get the man off the poor girl," Asana asks.

Kankuro came over and lifted him off of me. I breathed a sigh of relief of having the dead body off of me. I was still crying and breathing heavily. Hinata and Temari helped me down stairs and gave me some tea. Soon a doctor came in, he pronounced Tanashi dead. Temari and the others took their pay from his money pouch before leaving. Soon after the doctor left, my squad and I took our leave and received our pay as well.

…

That was how, I re-met the sand siblings and completed my first seduction mission in many years.

**Sakura: A seduction mission, really?**

**Tsurara11: What, I did this for a reason. I wanted to introduce them again early and for Sakura to have a connection with them before the Chunin Exams. You shall find out next time why I did this.**

**Sakura: What is up next?**

**Tsurara11: A modified Chunin Exams. Well, good bye everyone until next time. I will try to update soon but like I said I am moving and it might take some time to get some wireless internet set up again. Please comment to let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11: Start

Hello everyone. I am sorry but I have been moving and have not had the time to work on anything. I also have not had internet access so that has slowed me down even more. Anyways, here is the start of the Chunin Exams.

Chapter 11: Start

I sat in Ichiru's ramen shop and relaxed for a little while. Today was the day that the sand siblings would appear in my life once again. Hinata was sitting beside me as calm as she has been in this life since she has a boost of confidence once more. We had completed one C-ranked mission since the seduction and assassination mission. It went very well and was completed in a little over two days. Kurenai-sensei had told us that she was entering us in for the Chunin Exams soon after we returned from our mission. For the last two weeks we have been training hard and since the Chunin Exams start in two days.

I could feel the tension in the air from the coming of barely friendly ninja in to our village for the exams. Many of the civilians had stuck to civilian only districts and shops so that they would not get hurt for making mistakes and supposedly offending visiting ninja. Hinata and I have kept to the streets to scope out the coming competition. I already knew that the sand siblings would be here for sure but I did not have much data on the other ninja coming to the exams.

I heard the sounds of ninja shoes on ground outside of Ichiru's and turned my head to inspect the ninja outside. All of the ninja in the village travel over the roofs to get anywhere or travel around this main road to make sure that every genin gets a chance to scope out the competition traveling this road. I looked outside and saw three older ninja dressed in the clothes and forehead protector of rain. I bumped Hinata and motioned for her to look out of the shop.

"These guys are from rain and from the forms I can see in their clothing they are hiding some major amounts of senbons. We will have to be careful of poisoning with these three," I told her as I kept my eyes on them as they slowly walked by.

"On the good side they have small levels of chakura and they do not seem to be built for strong attacks. They seem to focus on long distance attacks," Hinata replied in a whisper.

I nodded my head in agreement to her comment before turning back to my dinner. Soon I would hear the yells of Naruto in challenge of Kankuro once again. Less than an hour later, I heard what I was waiting for.

"Konohamaru are you alright," yelled Naruto from a few streets over.

I looked over at Hinata and she stared back at me. We both nodded before jumping out Ichiru's shop and jumped onto the roof of the building across from us. The yells of people in the street followed us as we leaped over the roof tops towards where we heard the yell originated from. I could hear Kankuro's reply of Naruto to leave it be or there would be damage happen to him. I jumped into the tree where Sasuke once stood during this very fight. Hinata landed beside me and we both stared down at the people bellow us. I could sense that Gaara is hanging bellow us.

"Kankuro," growled Temari warningly.

"You should put the boy down now," I commanded from my spot.

"Release the boy," commanded Gaara who was hanging from Hinata's and my branch at the same time.

Everyone looked up at us and gaped. I smiled and allowed myself to slide down my branch so that I am hanging upside down. Kankuro gulped loudly and Temari gasped. I continued smiling at Gaara and held my hand out for him to shake. I held it out for a few moments hoping that he would shake it but he did not. I sighed slightly and just shook my head.

"I knew that the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku could be a little unsocial and therefore not know much of human contact but that does not mean they should be rude," I said before flipping to avoiding a bit of sand sent at me.

"What do you know of the tailed demons, girl," demanded Shukaku who had taken over Gaara's body.

I tilted my head up to where the sun hit my eyes just right to show the coloring of my eyes to him. Shukaku retreated and allowed Gaara control once more. Gaara looked at me strangely and tilted his head sideways like a curious cat. I could tell he had question about how I knew about him being a Jinchuuriki and how I could calm him down so much.

"I am the only person left in this world of such knowledge. If you wish to sleep, you will find me here in these training grounds working on a few things with my teammates," I told him starting to walk away.

Hinata jumped down to land beside me. We both turned to walk away in unison which came from our years of practice together. A hand touched my shoulder causing me to turn and look at the person who grabbed me. I saw that it was Kankuro who had anger written all over his face.

"It would do you well to calm yourself Kankuro. I can very much break that hand of yours," I said before pulling him closer and whispering, "Do not think that I cannot tell that this is a puppet it has to stiff of movements to be a young human. I am not stupid and you had better be careful. If I hear of one wrong movement, I break this little puppet into small irreparable pieces."

I pulled back and glared daggers at him. Kankuro pulled back further surprised and grumbled something about me being an evil wench with too much pride and comfort. I just glared at him harder and turned to walk away once more. Once we reached the edge of the clearing, I paused for a moment and turned back to face Temari.

"Thank for not interfering on our mission a few weeks back," I said gratefully before turning to Naruto.

"What do you mean," Temari demanded as she swiftly turned from facing her siblings.

"If you want to train with us for a while Naruto and Konohamaru come on. Hinata and I have much to get done by the end of the day," I said ignoring her but taking out the fan I used in the mission a few weeks ago.

Hinata took out hers and we both started twisting them in taunting ways that we did in the mission. We walked on not looking back and occasionally passed them back and forth as we traveled to the forest where Hinata and I usually trained alone. I could sense that the three sand ninja were following us closely but trying to be undetected. They were curious and wanted to know if we were who they thought we were. Naruto and Konohamaru were a few steps behind us just wanting the attention of having practice with two well-known genin ninja females.

Stories had spread about the two of us. Many people said we were skilled beyond our level and were very good. Many believed we would work our way up the ninja ladder just as quickly as the last Sakura and Itachi. I knew this could happen but I wanted to take things a little slower. If I can stay in the lower ranks that means I can protect Sasuke and Naruto.

I had requested to be on another team for a reason. Had I been on the same squad as them I would have slipped and let them know that I am much older than I appear at least in mind anyways and that I will protect them with my life. If either of them knew of this they would have a hurt pride and hate me for the rest of their lives.

Hinata and I looked out over our usual training ground thinking of what would be the best way to start our usual routine while including the other two. I turned to Hinata and smile widely as a perfect way to do it appeared in my mind. Hinata saw the look in my eye and chuckled. Over the past few years Hinata and I have set up and obstacle with traps which change because Hiashi changed them for us on occasion to make sure we never get used to the field. We always kept on our toes to make sure me made it through without a scratch on us which happens occasionally. A smile had crept up on my face. I wanted to see how could Naruto could be when getting through here. He has been a little better at seeing through the traps in this lifetime.

"Hey Naruto and Konohamaru why don't you guys try out our obstacle course," I suggested with the smile still on my face.

"Of course Sakura-chan. Come on Konohamaru this should be a piece of cake," Naruto said in an excited voice.

Oh lord he still was the knuckle head he was back in my first life. Hinata looked over at me with laughter in her eyes. If he thought they were going to get through this without a struggle he is wrong. Hiashi had come over last night and did some work on the traps so this should be fun.

"Um, boss, I think we should proceed with caution. These ladies are some of the best and they wouldn't train in a normal obstacle and get as good as they are," Konohamaru smartly stated and he was right.

"It does not matter. We should not be shown up by two girls," Naruto commented.

I gazed at Hinata in askance if we should release a challenge to them. She smirked at me and nodded in agreement. This should be fun to watch their faces as they see the traps set up. I can already spot three of them near the start. With all this practice of seeing traps I had gotten used to recognizing traps and all the signs of one being there. Naruto stared at me as I walked over to stand by him. I can see the confusion in his eyes.

"How about making this a challenge? Whichever team gets to the other side first gets a free dinner from the other of their choice," I said with a smirk on my face.

Naruto returned the smirk with a smile before goading me with, "Are you sure you are not an Uchiha with that smirk of yours?"

"Your ten seconds of a head start begins… now," I yelled.

Naruto and Konohamaru start out running. Naruto runs into the first trap and gets blown away by a touch bomb he lands on a trip wire setting of a set of kunai's off which he barely avoided. I look over and see that Konohamaru is fairing much better than Naruto in that he only set off a set of kunai which hit him in his arm. He would soon find out that the wound to his arm would lower his chances and speed in this obstacle course.

When the ten seconds ends, I nodded to Hinata and she leaps away from the start point. I follow a step behind her and she led us through the traps. Occasionally we would run into copies of Hiashi trying to disturb us. I would attack them and kill them quickly making sure to avoid being hurt. We reached the mud pit and Hinata begin to run across the mud suddenly a set of senbon come our way with no warning. I turn in that direction to find another Hiashi standing there ready to do battle I looked to Hinata and can tell that there is something off about this one.

We both turned to face off against this one, ignoring the sound of paper bombs going off behind us as Naruto and Konohamaru kept running into more traps. I always hated it when Hiashi decided to make some of his clones a little stronger than the others but he only wanted us to become stronger and more of a well-oiled team. Hinata and I came at the clone from opposites sides and he dodged us. Hinata and I changed directions the moment he dodged making sure to keep up with him and his speed. It took Hinata and me about ten minutes to take this clone out. This was the longest and hardest clone Hiashi had added to the obstacle course.

I turned around and scanned the obstacle course. Naruto and Konohamaru were no longer on the field. Did they get blown off of it? I heard cheering coming from the end of the obstacle course and checked the end. There stood Konohamaru and Naruto. My mouth burst open in laughter. Both of them were covered in cuts and soot from the bombs. They even had a few senbons poking out from them.

"That was…." Konohamaru said before being interrupted by Naruto.

"CRAZY," Naruto shouted.

"I was going to say very interesting. NO wonder you two are part of the best lower level ninja. I have never seen that kind of team work and I have watched many teams mock fight," Konohamaru commented with a smile.

"You can come and use it whenever you want. Hiashi comes and mixes it up for us about once a week. Warning though some of his clones are very strong like the one we just faced it was abnormally strong but considering we are entering the Chunin Exams the day after tomorrow," I replied with a smile in return. "Now how about Hinata and I take you out for that meal, we agreed to treat you too."

Naruto cheered as usually the mention of free food has him excited. He led the way as we walked to Ichiru's Ramen Shop. I felt it when the Sand Siblings were stopped by someone but I could not tell who it was because their chakra was suppressed. I ignored it and walked on knowing that if they wanted answers they would meet me later tonight.

…

I watched quietly from the shadows as Sakura and Hinata both worked through the obstacle course. I watch over her just as I said I would after she fell asleep after killing the elders. I have been watching her when I could get away from my work for some time which was getting less and less often as the Chunin Exams approached. I hated not being able to see her more often. I knew my Sakura-sensei was part of that body and I wanted to talk to her but I knew I should not unless it was an emergency and I needed her advice.

I knew that the Suna ninja followed them and it seemed that Sakura and the others did not seem to know that they were followed by some people. Once Sakura and the others left, I jumped down in front of the Suna ninja and stopped them.

"Stop following Sakura and her group," I commanded in a gruff voice.

"Who are you to command us," demanded the boy with face paint on.

"I am a proctor for the Chunin Exams and therefore have the right to order you around genin," I replied in an emotionless tone.

The boy growled lowly at me but stopped when his blond headed teammate put her hand on his shoulder silently commanding him to be quiet and leave it be. I could tell she was the oldest and strangely the boy listened to her. I wonder if there is some connection other teammates between this squad they seem a little too familiar with each other to just be teammates.

"If I find out about any code breaking while you are here in Kahona, I will personally make sure you are failed and sent back to your village," I threatened.

"Fine but before we leave, who are you," demanded a cold tone.

"I am Uchiha Itachi and you are," I asked in return.

"Sabaku Gaara," he replied as he turned to leave.

"Fine just make sure to follow all the codes," I reminded them as they left in the opposite direction from which Sakura went.

I turned sad as I realized I had no more time available to spend watching Sakura-chan. I flash stepped back to the Hokage Building for a meeting and prepared for a meeting.

**Alright guys that is all for now. I hoped you all liked it. Some people were asking me about why I did not put Sakura on the same team as Sasuke and Naruto so that is why I put in that part. Some people wanted also know about why Sakura's team was sent on a seduction mission. Well Sakura and her team are well known for their capabilities and the mission was really a simple assassination mission. The news they had was that he was not guarded by ninja or guards and therefore would be an easy target. It of course turned out he had ninja guards but then things moved along like they did. The seduction part was just to make the assassination part easier. Well there is my explanation. Until next time bye.**


	12. Chapter 12: Exams Part 2

**Hi everyone and welcome to the twelfth chapter. I have been experimenting with a new Naruto Character Coupling. Sorry for the wait but I have been enjoying it. It is a Sakura/Kyuubi. I know it sounds weird but unless you try it you never know if you'll like it or not. I believe I have taken a unique way to it. Anyways it is called Fox Demon; I hope you all will at least try it out and let me know what you think, thank you. Alright I am going to start the chapter now. Song for this chapter Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin**

Chapter 12: Exams part 2

Hinata and I stood against one of the walls with a window in between us and I was staring out of it. Kiba was sitting beneath it giving off an aura for everyone to leave us be. We were one of the first squads to arrive in the room because we wanted to scope out the competition some more. Kiba was using our personal hand signals to relay us the information being spoken by the others in the room. To others what he was doing would like nothing more than a nervous twitter of a scared genin.

About half an hour after we arrived Gaara and his squad walked through the doors and approached us. Akamaru growled at the group but Kiba shushed him telling him to relax these were the ninja who stood by as we completed our mission before and did nothing. I agree with Akamaru it is unsettling to have Gaara here especially since I knew that there is going to be a breaking of the alliance today. I could tell from the tension exuding off of the Sand Ninja. I knew that even though Orochimaru and his people were dead that Suna would want to gain more prestige and power. Temari came and stood on my left while Kankuro stood on my right and Gaara chose to glare at me from the front.

"What did you mean by what you said last time we met," demanded Temari in a furious voice.

"Exactly what I said, thanks not for interfering on our last mission," I replied in a whisper with a smile. "I was that cute little geisha who danced with a partner a fan dance and gave you all two sets of ear plugs."

"What were you doing that required we have ear plugs," hissed Kankuro agitatedly.

"Those bells you saw around the wrist of the geisha that served Temari were jutsued to make any men who hear them become temporarily lustful towards the wearer," I answered truthfully.

From the looks on Temari's and Kankuro's faces they were surprised at my ability to have one let alone know how to use such a thing since it is usually only given to Jonin level ninjas or higher and even then they are not given out very often. I smile at them and turned my attention back to the happenings outside of the window. Kankuro growled at my not paying attention to him or his siblings. They walked away and out of the corner of my eye I could see many ninja moving out of their way not wanting to be in the way with their aggravated aura.

A chuckle escaped from my lips, and Kiba scoffed as Hinata released a slight giggle. It felt good knowing that Hinata was stronger and less shy this go around in life. This time she should be able convince her father to let her and Naruto marry with no problems and prove that she is no weakling and is able to lead and protect the clan.

A half hour more passed, before Naruto and the rest of his squad arrived a few minutes before the exams started. Sasuke and Ino glared at Naruto as he slammed the entrance door announcing their entrance.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I will beat you all," Naruto stated in a yell making everyone in the room other than the rookie nine and Lee's squad glare at him.

I shook my head and approached them from the right and the rest of our friends approached from other sides. Hinata was chuckling in amusement at what he did. Kiba and Akamaru had whined lowly at the pain of his yell.

"Naruto you baka, are you trying to make us all go deaf," demanded Kiba as we came to a stop a few feet away from them.

"What are you doing here pinky and mute," demanded Ino as she stared at us.

"What do you think we are here for Ino? We definitely are not here for a tea party or slut fashion show," Hinata answered for us.

Scoffs came from our group at the insult to Ino. Many of them probably agreed with Hinata and me about this. Ino dressed in a shirt that showed all of her belly and most of her small cleavage. She had a skirt that stopped about five inches beneath her hips with no shorts on. I hated this version of Ino but I have tried everything I could do get her to be better but she hated me for being somewhat friends with Sasuke and not having a fan girl relationship with him.

"Naruto calm down really. You need to stop drawing attention to yourself and your squad," I recommended knowing that doing such could be detrimental to his squad passing the exams.

"Fine, Sakura-chan," Naruto said leaning against a wall by the entrance door.

Sasuke just sighed before walking over and standing beside him. Ino glared at Hinata and me before following him like a lost puppy wanting attention. I wanted to laugh at the picture of that in my head but stopped myself knowing that would break the advice I had just given Naruto. So instead of doing that, I walked back to the spot me and my squad was at before this all occurred. Less than ten minutes later, Hibiki Morino stepped into the room followed by the jonin who will be watching us for cheating.

"Welcome to the Chunin Exams. This will be a written exam and it consists of ten questions. You will be scored as a team and if any of your teammates fail the whole squad is failed. Any questions," Morino demanded in a cold voice. "Okay there are none. Good then each of your will draw a number from the bowl on the front desk and then proceed to the desk marked with your number."

I drew the number 43 and took my seat after receiving my exam. The first exam went as it did the first time I took it in my first life. Ino had tried to get into my head but I kicked her out without a struggle. Naruto had of course made a fool of himself during this exam and scared the shit of Sasuke and Ino. Ino had jumped out of her seat about to yell at Naruto when he started speaking. I laughed behind my hand and wished Naruto had waited just a second more so then Ino would have made a fool of herself. I loved the old Ino but this one is just too far beyond to be brought back to being normal.

Just after Hibiki announced the end of the first exam, Anko popped through the wall and yelled, "Congratulations on making it to the second part of the Chunin exams."

"Anko you are early," growled Hibiki with some exasperation in his voice.

"What is this over half of the ninja who entered have passed the first exam. Hibiki are you going soft," asked Anko with an evil smile on her face.

I shook my head at the antics of these two. They acted like a bunch of teenagers instead of two ANBU but that is what made them interesting. These two were some of my favorite older ANBU when I was Dragon Taicho in my first life.

"We have a tough bunch this go around," he growled.

Anko mumbled a few things at us before she turned to face us. I could tell from the look on her face that she was just as excited this time as she was last.

"Here maggots is the contract form for the next part of the exam. It states that you sign over all rights of suing if you get harmed or are killed during the rest of the Chunin Exams,"Anko told us in a dangerously excited voice.

"What the hell do you mean," demanded another ninja not from Kohona.

"The next exam is in the forest of death and more than half of you shall be either be eliminated or die," Anko replied.

I did not pay any more attention to the talking as I already knew this information and Hinata would tell me anything of importance should I miss it if things have changed. Two more squads quit because of the death threat. Those idiots being a ninja you should go to all missions expecting to be killed even fi it is a low threat mission. As soon as Anko stopped talking I walked out of the room and towards my home. Hinata and Kiba were a step behind me except when we reached the outside they went their separate ways. We had agreed with Kurenai-sensei that if we got failed the first exam we would meet her in the training grounds if not we would rest and relax before the next exam.

When I got home, my mother grabbed me up in an unexpected hug. I thought she hated me completely for taking my father's and aunt's profession instead of hers as a baker. I loved my mother but she never tried to return those feelings even when I tried to help her. She was shaking in fear of what could have happened to me. I sighed as she dragged me over to the living room couch and told me to sit down and that she would make some tea. She demanded to know how things went. I explained the exam and smiled at her and went on to explain that the next part of the exam would take place in the forest of death. She begged me and begged me not to take the next part of the exam.

"Mom, I have to. I do not want to stay a genin for the rest of my life and I will be fine. I have been practicing for this for most of the last year," I told her before standing up and grabbing her hand firmly and in a reassuring way.

Mom shook for a few minutes but finally calmed down before taking the tray back into the kitchen. I said night and she replied the same. I head upstairs to my room where Yune(A/N: Anyone forget about her?) was waiting for me on her perch which I had bought for her with some of my money a few weeks back. It had three landing spots and

"_Hello Sakura,"_ Yune said flying from her perch over to my shoulder.

"Hello, Yune. How was your day," I asked her as I sat down on my bed.

"_It was boring as it usually is when I am not with you,"_ she replied.

Yune has gone on a few missions with me during her time with me. She has been very helpful when it comes to finding enemies while giving Hinata sometime to relax and as a night watch on occasion. She has even watched over people we are protecting and sent out warnings when they become endangered or need help. She has been just as helpful for me as Akamaru has been for Kiba if not more helpful.

"Well the good news you will be able to join me tomorrow for the exams," I told her as I changed into my night clothes.

The amulet my father gave hit my chest as I lifted my shirt off of me. It reminded me of him and I got sad for a moment. I still have not seen my father in a long time. I believed he is dead; I hoped not but most likely he is. Yune sensed my sadness and chirped a happy song for me. I laid down and Yune placed herself on the pillow beside me.

…

Hibiki came to me and told me Sakura got through the first part of the exams with no problems. I did not expect to have any especially since the old Sakura was a part of her and knew a lot about the ninja world so of course the little girl would pass those exams with ease. Now the next exam two exams would tell whether or not she could be as skillful as her past life was. I wanted to help her but I knew to do so would only ruin any reputation she could gain on her own. I knew I had to leave her be and let her make her own way. I just did not want to.

…

My team and I stood at the top of the railing waiting for the proctor to tell us what will being happening in the next exam. Like with Anko I tuned out the extra information that I did not need because I remembered it.

The second part of the exam was easy my squad and I had gotten the scroll we needed in the first two days and automatically headed to the tower not wanting to get ambushed and our scrolls stolen. We also wanted to have some rest for the next exam. Thankfully we did not run into Gaara and his siblings or any of the ninja from our village. Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino came back with minimal wounds on them. They came back on the fourth day.

Naruto came back with some minor wounds but Ino and Sasuke came back very battered, bruised and somewhat broken. Ino had a broken arm, sprained ankle, and bruises all over. Sasuke had many cuts and some of them were deep and a few bruises but nothing bad. They came back a few hours before they would have lost the round. I sort of felt sorry for them because they now have to go straight into the next exam. I wanted to help them but to do so would not make them stronger.

**Tsurara11: Alright that is all for now.**

**Itachi: Oh, thank you kami. I got away from her for a minute/**

**Tsurara11: What happened?**

**Itachi: She hated me stalking her and put me in an inescapable room.**

**Tsurara11: How did you get out?**

**Itachi: I…. (Runs away with Sakura close behind him)**

**Tsurara11: (Shrugs) Guess the world will never know. Anyways, thanks for the comments guys. I am sorry for ending it her but coming up is stressing me out some. Until next time bye.**


End file.
